Satoshi: El sueño renace en Kanto
by Hideaki Verik
Summary: Las aventuras en Kalos dieron su fin, pero un nuevo comienzo le aguarda al joven entrenador de la región de Kanto. Junto a su fiel compañero Pikachu y muchos otros amigos recorre nuevas aventuras en su busca de ser un reconocido entrenador Pokémon y cumplir su sueño de ser un gran maestro Pokémon.
1. ¡El sueño renace!

Capítulo 1: ¡El sueño renace!

Han pasado 2 años desde el último viaje que tuvo Satoshi, en su camino a convertirse en un maestro Pokémon. Al finalizar su última aventura por la región de Kalos, regreso a pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, donde decidió empezar de cero volviendo a recorrer la región por las 8 medallas de gimnasio que le permitiesen competir en la Liga de la región. Fue un camino largo junto a su fiel amigo Pokémon Pikachu y sus otros Pokémon, que gracias a experiencias vividas en la región de Kalos supo hacer frente a todos los líderes y por primera vez lograr ganar una liga regional, para luego enfrentarse al alto mando de la región en la cual no fue capaz de pasar del primer escalón. Al día de hoy, con sus 15 años mantiene su título de campeón en la liga, volviendo a lograr dicho objetivo por segunda vez competitiva; es ahora que Satoshi se prepara para afrontar por segunda vez al alto mando y así poder enfrentar al actual campeón de Kanto.

-¡Ah!- bostezaba el joven entrenador al despertar por la mañana.

-Buenos días Pikachu...- decía con voz entrecortada por el sueño.

-¿Pikachu? Oh... aún está descansando, lo entiendo, ayer fue un entrenamiento muy duro para todos- decía mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su Pokémon para luego ir con dirección a asearse para poder bajar a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días mamá!

-¡Oh! ¡Hijo! buenos días, ¿cómo has despertado hoy? ¿vas a seguir el entrenamiento?- cuestionaba aún concentrada en la preparación del desayuno.

-Bien; y no mamá, hoy tomaremos un descanso del entrenamiento, así que pienso salir a pasar el rato, dejaré a mis Pokémon con el profesor Oak para que pasen el rato con los demás, se lo merecen- comentaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras jugaba con una cuchara que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Me parece bien hijo, ahora, prepárate que se viene un desayuno cien por ciento nutritivo.

Madre e hijo se dispusieron a desayunar; un desayuno como había mencionado completamente nutritivo para que su hijo este sano para sus próximos combates; es cuando Pikachu, bajo rápido y se poso en la cabeza de su entrenador causando la alegría tanto en él como la madre.

-Bueno mamá, estuvo delicioso, ¿no es así Pikachu?

-Pika...

El rostro de Pikachu causó gracia al ver que no prefería ese tipo de alimentos como su desayuno.

-Bueno, no todos tenemos los mismos gustos, jeje- decía Satoshi al ver a su pequeño amigo.

Satoshi agradeció el desayuno a su madre y con su amigo salieron de casa con dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

-Bueno Pikachu, hoy es nuestro descanso, así que dejaremos a nuestros demás amigos en el laboratorio del profesor para que pasen el rato con los otros.

-¡Pikachu!

Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminata, al fin llegaron al laboratorio del profesor para dejar en descanso a sus Pokémon.

-¡Profesor Oak! ¡Buenos días! ¡Soy Satoshi!- llamaba desde fuera dando unos golpes a la puerta del laboratorio.

-Satoshi, que gusto verte, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, hoy tengo pensado descansar de nuestro entrenamiento, así que creí que sería bueno idea que mis Pokémon pasarán el rato aquí con los demás.

-¡Por supuesto! Los demás estarán contentos de verlos.

Oak hizo pasar a Satoshi y Pikachu y salieron al patio donde se encontraban todos los demás Pokémon de Satoshi que capturó alrededor de sus viajes.

-¡Salgo chicos!- exclamaba al arrojar sus pokebolas.

-Chicos, han dado todo de sí estás últimas semanas y es necesario que descansen, es por eso que hoy los dejo aquí para que se relajen y se diviertan- comentaba a todos sus Pokémon, los cuales resultaron felices con la decisión de su entrenador.

-Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Snorlax, Kingler, Venusaur, muchas gracias.

Satoshi se despidió de sus amigos y del profesor y salió a disfrutar de su día libre al igual que lo harían sus Pokémon. Ya en el camino se puso a apreciar los paisajes que veía a su alrededor, y fue cuando se topo con un viejo amigo.

-Hola Gary, ¿vas para el laboratorio?

-Satoshi, pues sí, vengo con un informe sobre unos nuevos tipos de Pokémon muy raros.

-¿En serio? ¿Y dónde es? ¿Cómo son? ¿Son increíblemente fuertes?- cuestionaba muy curioso tras escuchar lo de los Pokémon raros.

-Tranquilo, esto llevará su tiempo, sólo sabemos que se encuentran en las islas de Alola, lo demás aún está en investigación.

-Vaya... la poca información hace que sean muy interesantes, bueno, si logran encontrar más información, no duden en contarme.

-Claro. Espera... ¿no deberías estar entrenando para tu enfrentamiento contra el alto mando?- cuestionaba intrigado por verlo a esas horas que normalmente entrena.

-Decidí tomar un descanso para mí y mis Pokémon.

-Me parece bien, todos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y cada uno siguió su camino, Satoshi no dejaba de pensar en la gran oportunidad que se presentaba esta vez para conseguir triunfar. Llegó a una plaza en la ciudad, donde justo ese día había espectáculos de todo tipo. Satoshi quedaba admirado por tal grandes actuaciones de los entrenadores Pokémon, cuando en ese momento, recordó a sus tres amigas que se dedicaban precisamente en los espectáculos Pokémon.

- _¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento May, Dawn y Serena?- se cuestionaba con una cara de felicidad que demostraba que sentía que todo les iba bien._

-Bueno, es hora comer algo, ya va ser medio día, así que...

Fue cuando metió las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar su billetera, la cual por mala fortuna, no llevaba consigo.

-¡No! ¡Me olvide mi dinero! No puede ser... otra vez no...- sé decía completamente triste al saber que no podría conseguir comida sin el dinero.

-¡Ah!- suspiró al sentarse en una banca del lugar.

-Ahora... ¿qué hago?- se cuestionaba aún triste tratando de encontrar una solución.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

-¿Eh?

Fue una sorpresa para Satoshi al ver a la personas que se encontraba delante suya, quién hubiera pensado que volvería a verla después de tanto tiempo.

-No puede creerlo, ¡Serena! ¡Vaya, que alegría verte!- exclamaba de la emoción al verla otra vez después de su aventura por Kalos.

-¡Igual para mí Satoshi! Tenía mucha ilusión de encontrarte aquí- comentaba con mucho rubor al volver a ver a su gran amigo.

-¿Viniste desde lejos solo para ver este espectáculo?

-Mm... no, de hecho yo formo parte del grupo que vino esta vez a Kanto.

-¡Wao! ¡¿En serio?!

-¡Sí!

Oye, no te quedes ahí parada, ven siéntate, quiero que me cuentes cómo te fue en este tiempo- mencionaba a su amiga con mucha alegría ya sentada.

-Claro, pero con la condición que me cuentes todo de tus últimos viajes- comentaba guiñandole un ojo en señal de recuerdo a su último encuentro.

-¡Por supuesto!

Sentados y contentos comenzaron a contar sus historias en esos últimos 2 años desde que se separaron, paso casi 2 horas entre lo que se contaban de sus aventuras, en cuanto a Satoshi todo lo que pudo lograr otra vez en Kanto, salir campeón de la liga 2 veces y seguir con su meta de ser un gran maestro Pokémon, mientras Serena le contaba sobre todos los espectáculos que fue realizando a lo largo de Hoenn, aprendiendo también la esencia de los combates Pokémon, aunque por desgracia no pudo lograr ganar por la falta de entrenamiento en los combates, aunque retomando su ruta como performer ha logrado conquistar la corona de Kalos y está ahora viajando llevando su alegría por las regiones.

-Vaya Serena, hemos logrado muchas cosas, es verdad que tropezamos, pero supimos levantarnos- decía con gran confianza.

-No has cambiado tu actitud de ganador para nada Satoshi, gracias a esa actitud tuya puedo seguir siendo lo que soy ahora.

-Eh... no digas eso, jeje, tú sola encontraste tu camino, me hubiera gustado seguir viéndote crecer al lado de tus Pokémon... ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo están Braixen, Sylveon y Pancham?

-Bueno, mira por ti mismo, ¡Salgan por favor!

Y frente a los dos aparecieron los tres, con un pequeña sorpresa para Satoshi, en otro momento le hubiese sorprendido mucho más, pero en 2 de años era de esperarse que sucediera.

-Vaya, ya me lo esperaba, Braixen evolución a Delphox- decía admirando a la nueva Pokémon que tenía frente a él.

-Y ustedes lucen muy bien, Sylveon, Pancham- mencionaba al acariciar las cabezas de ambos, causando alegría a Sylveon y causando una alegría incómoda a Pancham.

-¡Volvimos a encontrarnos con Satoshi, chicos!

Sus Pokémon se encontraban felices del reencuentro a su manera, cuando en un momento muy aleatorio, se escuchó como un pequeño rugido, y sí, era el estómago de Satoshi, muchas cosas nunca cambian, y Satoshi con la comida no sería la excepción.

-Parece que tengo hambre... jeje- decía algo apenado por el momento.

-Vamos a comer, yo invito Satoshi.

-Está bien, gracias Serena.

Serena decidió dejar a sus Pokémon fuera para que se divirtieran junto a ellos y comiencen de igual manera, Serena llevó a Satoshi a una de las tiendas del grupo con el que vino Serena, la comida que les ofrecían era totalmente exquisita, un manjar de dioses, ambos dieron paso a escoger lo que comerían para buscar un sitio donde pudieran estar tranquilos y poder seguir conversando.

-Aquí está bien- decía Satoshi.

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás por aquí Serena?- cuestionaba con cierta curiosidad.

-Mm... creo que estaremos aquí hasta el último día de esta semana, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, como te comentaba antes, estoy entrenando para mi enfrentamiento contra el alto mando, y bueno, no tengo con quién practicar nuestros movimientos, y quería saber si tendrías algún momento libre en que me puedas ayudar- comentaba con esperanza de escuchar un respuesta afirmativa por parte de Serena.

-Me encantaría ayudarte, pero lastimosamente debo estar aquí, para participar y ayudar cuando no esté actuando- respondía apenada por dejar en una situación incómoda a Satoshi.

-Lo comprendo, no hay problema...

-Pero hoy si puedo, tengo la tarde libre el día de hoy, por eso aproveche para ver si es que te encontraba por aquí.

-Vaya... que mal... hoy yo estoy de descanso y también mis Pokémon.

Una pequeña tristeza invadió en ambos, lo cual notaban sus Pokémon de Serena, pero en momento muy rápido Satoshi tuvo una idea.

-¡Oye! Ya que ambos estamos completamente libres, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa?- cuestionaba con gran alegría.

-¡Eh! ¡¿En tu casa?! Yo...

Signos de nerviosismo se mostraban en Serena, buscaba un respuesta rápida, pero las palabras no salía, hasta que la mano de Serena fue tomada por su compañera Pokémon Delphox quién la hizo encontrar la respuesta con tan solo mirarla, sin duda la relación entre ella y sus Pokémon era muy fuerte.

-¡Claro! ¡Me agrada la idea!- exclamaba su respuesta con cierto rubor.

-¡Genial!- exclamaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Siguieron pasando la tarde juntos con una Serena que le iba mostrando cosas importantes de todo lo que traían para mostrarles a la ciudad, horas de exhibición con las cuales el tiempo pasó rápido, ya se apreciaba el atardecer y Satoshi le avisó a Serena que ya emprendería el camino de regresa a su casa.

-Serena, ¿estás segura que puedes venir? no quiero causarle problemas a tus compañeros.

-No, está bien, no pasará nada, es mi día libre- respondía alegre a su viejo amigo.

-En ese caso andando, de seguro te fascinará a ver cierto amiguito- decía entre risas mientras avanzaba.

-¿Amiguito? ¡Te refieres a Pikachu!

-Sí.

El camino era un tanto largo, pero con la plática se hacía más corto, las risas como siempre no faltaban, entre bromas y muecas, recuerdos embarazosos lograban sacar un sonrisa el uno al otro.

-Jaja, oye Serena, hay algo que me inquieta desde hace un momento... en la final de Hoenn, ¿contra quién te enfrentaste?- cuestionaba dudoso con cierto nombre en la mente.

-Ah... verdad, verás fue contra...

Antes de que Serena soltará el nombre de la persona con quién perdió en la final del concurso, llego inesperadamente por el camino de vuelta un chico con unos papeles e informes.

-Parece que ya vas de regreso a casa y no vas solo- comentaba al verlo por segunda vez en el día.

-¡Hola otra vez Gary! Pues sí, es mi antigua compañera de viaje Serena.

-Que bien, es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Satoshi.

-Serena, él es mi amigo Gary, él...

-¡Tú...!

Satoshi no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por Serena al recordar a aquel chico de hace mucho, solo que esta vez ya de mayor, la confusión rodeaba a Satoshi y Gary al ver la explosiva reacción de Serena.

-Y ahora...- decía un Gary completamente confundido por la actitud de la chica.


	2. Recuerdos

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos

-¿Qué sucede Serena?- cuestionaba Satoshi muy confundido por la reacción de su amiga.

-Por ti... no pude pasar más tiempo con Satoshi en el campamento- decía lanzando una mirada de estar molesta aun con aquel chico después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Campamento...? Ah... el que hizo mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo, la verdad que no me acuerdo de ti, y menos aun, haberte evitado pasar tiempo con Satoshi- comentaba extrañado y frio al ver la mirada que aún poseía Serena por un recuerdo.

-Claro que lo recuerdas...

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Cuando pude tener la oportunidad de hablar con Satoshi y devolverle su pañuelo como en muchas ocasiones, siempre estabas ahí para evitarlo..._**

-¿Dónde estará Satoshi?- se cuestionaba la pequeña Serena mirando alrededor del campo donde se encontraban todos los niños del campamento.

-¡Chicos! ¡Logré atrapar a bulbasaur! ¡Jajaja!- exclamaba con alegría a sus demás compañeros su captura exitosa dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

- _Ahí está...- se decía aun nerviosa por lo que quería hacer._

 _-Vamos Serena... solo debes devolverle su pañuelo y ya está... y se puedes pasar más tiempo con él, mejor...- decía aun más nerviosa que antes de pensar esto._

-Vamos...

Serena se armo de valor para ir a donde se encontraba Satoshi junto a los demás niños, cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de él...

-¡Oye! ¡Satoshi! ¡Ven para acá!- gritaba desde lejos un chico mayor que los demás.

-Eh... ¡Gary! ¡Hola!- exclamaba Satoshi mostrándole su captura.

-¡Sí sí, solo ven acá quieres!- ordenaba desde lejos.

-Ya voy, ya voy... chicos nos vemos.

-¡Satoshi!- exclamaba una Serena dudosa con una leve voz que ni se lograba apreciar.

-Eres muy lento Satoshi.

-Lo siento Gary, jajaja.

Serena solo los apreciaba mientras como un renegaba y el otro solo reía por la situación entre ambos, y es así que constantemente cuando se armaba de valor en aquel mes de campamento para devolver su pañuelo se entrometía aquel chico con ordenes sobre Satoshi.

 ** _Cuando formábamos equipos de búsqueda, buscaba estar en el mismo equipo que Satoshi para poder conocerlo mejor, lo lograba, pero siempre estabas tú interponiéndote cuando iba a hablar con él..._**

-¡Hola Satoshi!

-¡Hola! Eh... perdón, me olvide tu nombre, jeje.

-¡No importa, mi nombre es Serena!

-¡Mucho gusto Serena!

-Hay algo que necesita darte, verás...

Mientras Serena decía esto, buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos el pañuelo cuando en ese momento fue interrumpida por un orden del un chico.

-¡A ver! ¡Necesito que el grupo se divide en tres! ¡Satoshi ven conmigo y ellos! ¡Los demás quédense por aquí!- ordenaba el líder del grupo Gary.

-Bueno Serena, debo irme ¡Suerte!- decía esto mientras iba con su amigo Gary.

-No... otra vez...- se decía regresando el pañuelo que ya había sacado en un estado de tristeza profunda.

 ** _Y así era cada vez... nunca pude terminar de conocer a Satoshi... hasta que volví a encontrar en Kalos y tuvimos una gran aventura donde aprendí mucho..._**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Ya veo... entonces, lo que sucede es que, ¿a ti te gusta Satoshi? o ¿me equivoco?- cuestionaba el joven investigador.

-Sí me gusta o no, no te concierne.

-Serena...- mencionaba Satoshi su nombre con desdén.

-Ah... No tengo tiempo para esto, mira tengo que ir rápido a entregar estos datos, así que si me disculpa...- comentaba esto pasando por lado de ambos causando extrañeza a Satoshi y viéndose a una Serena aun molesta.

-Gary...

-Satoshi, en cuanto terminemos de analizar esto más a fondo, te avisaré, creo que... podrá encantarte lo que podemos lograr hallar- comentaba con un tono serio, pero que a la vez denotaba alegría.

-¿Encantarme dices?

-Tú solo espera un respuesta, sigue entrenando, se acerca el día, estaré apoyando de lejos- decía esto ya marchando con dirección a algún lugar que le llevase el camino.

-¡Oye espera!- exclamaba Serena tratando de detenerlo.

-Serena... déjalo ahí- decía esto al tomarle de un abrazo para evitar más, el crear un momento incómodo.

-Pero... está bien.

-¡Vamos! Aún tengo que mostrarte un par de cosas, ¿recuerdas?- comentaba al mostrar un rostro de alegría total a pesar del momento raro que vio entre ambos.

Serena en silencio afirmó con la cabeza y ambos siguieron el camino hacia casa de Satoshi, cuando a poco metros de por fin llegar Serena se detuvo un momento para decirle algo importante para ella a Satoshi.

-Satoshi...

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede Serena?

-Lamento lo que paso hace un momento- se disculpaba algo apenada por saber cómo reaccionaría Satoshi.

-Jajaja, no pasa nada Serena, tú no tienes la culpa, eso fue en el pasado, hoy es diferente, podrá parecer que Gary es el mismo, pero ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-De todas maneras, ¡Por favor perdóname!

-Oye... ven- decía tomando de su brazo para llegar más deprisa a su casa.

-¡Ah! ¡Satoshi espera un segundo!- exclamaba con cierto rubor en el rostro.

-¡Jajaja!

Con ayuda del apuro de Satoshi, ambos ya sé encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa, para disponerse a entrar y esperar que alguien se encontrase en casa, y efectivamente, en ella estaba la madre de Satoshi junto al profesor Oak y los Pokémon de Satoshi.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó de felicidad por la sorpresa de verlos en casa cuando pretendía ir a buscarlos después junto a Serena.

-¡No pensaba encontrarlos en casa!

-Parece que no regresaste solo a casa hijo.

-Es verdad, lo siento, Serena bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

-Mucho gusto en verla señora Delia y un placer conocerlo profesor, y me alegra verte también a ti Pikachu.

-Me alegra verte Serena- decía la madre de Satoshi.

-Mucho gusto chica- respondía el profesor.

-¡Pika pi!

Fue una reunión alegre para todos, la madre Satoshi pudiendo compartir con todos en especial con su hijo, los Pokémon divirtiéndose entre ellos y a la par contento de conocer alguien más de los amigos de Satoshi, al igual que Serena de poder estar con las personas y Pokémon que Satoshi tanto estima y aprecia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí Serena?- cuestionaba con mucha curiosidad la madre de Satoshi ya cenando.

-Estaré, hasta el fin de semana, luego tendría que regresar a Kalos.

-Hubiera sido agradable tenerte un poco más de tiempo aquí.

-Profesor, hace un momento nos topamos con Gary, ¿a qué se refería con que podría encantarme algo de la investigación?- cuestionaba con mucha curiosidad al recordar el encuentro.

-Mm... Es algo muy raro que ni yo comprendo, pero parece ser que Gary es quién más sabe, pero conociendo como es no te dirá nada hasta estar completamente seguro.

-Vaya...- decía Satoshi algo pensativo por lo que podría ser aquello de que mencionó Gary.

La cena continuo, por un lado Delia, Oak, Satoshi y Serena conversando sobre sus aventuras, mientras los Pokémon de ambos, Satoshi y Serena se conocían más y divertían mucho.

-¡Muchas gracias por la cena señora delia!

-Gracias a ti por venir Serena- mencionaba feliz de haberla conocido en persona.

-Ya te debes ir, ¿verdad Serena?

-Aún tengo algo de tiempo antes de regresar- comentaba Serena su situación.

-Por qué no van fuera chicos, en lo que yo lavo los platos, así tendrán más tiempo para seguir hablando de sus experiencias- comentaba la madre de Satoshi.

-Me parece bien.

-Sí.

Ambos afirmaron y sin prisa fueron a la parte trasera de casa, de donde se podía apreciar el resto del pueblo de Satoshi, Delia quedó en casa lavando los trastos y Oak fascinado con los Pokémon de Serena procedentes de Kalos.

-¡Que interesante este Pancham!- exclamaba con gran euforia al observar al Pokémon.

-Cham...- decía completamente incómodo.

Fuera se encontraban Satoshi y Serena apreciando las luces que iluminaban el pueblo de Satoshi.

-Tienes un pueblo muy bonito- comentaba al observar las casas que daban vida al pueblo.

-Sí...- afirmaba Satoshi pensando de igual manera que ella, cuando por su mente paso aquellos dos rubios que lo acompañaron por Kalos- ¿Sabes cómo están Citron y Eureka?

-Cuando regresé a Kalos, fue lo primero que hice, fui a visitarlos, han cambiado mucho, sobre todo Eureka... se ha vuelto un chica muy hermosa, ya inició como entrenadora Pokémon al igual que tú.

-¿En serio?, jajaja, parece que tengo nuevo rival- comentaba entre risas al saber que la pequeña ya iniciaba su sueño.

-Jaja, sí... recuerdo el momento cuando los volví a ver...

 **FLASHBACK**

*Ring*

-¡Ya voy!- exclamaba una chica hacia la personas que se encontraba fuera de su casa.

*Ring*

-¡Un momento!

*Ring*

La chica abrió la puerta y la emoción fue tan grande al ver la persona que se encontraban frente a ella.

-¡Hola! A pasado mucho tiempo ¡Eureka!- mencionaba la chica de la puerta mostrando un guiño.

-¡Serena!- gritó con gran emoción al abrazarla por tal sorpresa.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Voy a llorar!- exclamaba aún sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Calma Eureka, vas a hacer que no caigamos, jajaja.

-¡Eureka! ¿Quién está en la...? ¡Oh! ¡Serena!

-¡Citron! ¡Qué bueno verte también!- expresaba con alegría al verlo al igual que a Eureka.

-¡Te ves hermosa como siempre Serena!- elogiaba Eureka el aspecto de la nueva Serena.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás, Eureka- elogiaba de igual manera con su guiño de siempre.

-Jajaja.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Fue muy lindo el momento de volver a verlos, Eureka se ha vuelto un chica muy linda, tengo un duro camino para no perder contra ella- comentaba con una cara de alegría al expresarse de su pequeña amiga.

-Tú también te has vuelto muy hermosa Serena.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el aeropuerto antes de despedirnos?

-Eh...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, me habré vuelto una chica mucho más atractiva"_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-En su momento te dije, sí, sin saber realmente que me decías, pero hoy en día entiendo lo que querías decirme.

-Satoshi...

-Lamento haberte respondido de esa manera en aquel entonces, jaja.

Serena solo escuchaba sorprendida por lo que decía Satoshi sobre aquel momento en el aeropuerto antes de partir.

-No importa si lo entendiste en aquel entonces o tardaste en hacerlo, solo quería que supieras que cumpliría esa promesa al volver a verte.

-Sí... Serena, ese día cuando regresaste por la escaleras...

-¿Qué-qué sucede con eso?- cuestionaba cada vez más nerviosa al tener en mente que podría decir.

-Y me besaste... fue tan repentino... que no lo comprendí en su momento, pero... ahora estoy seguro que siento aquel sentimiento que quisiste transmitirme.

-Satoshi...

Y ambos quedaron mirándose frente a frente, un Satoshi algo seguro y a la vez confundido por la situación que experimentaba y una Serena que mostraba sorpresa al escuchar a Satoshi siendo completamente distinto al que conoció en su momento hasta antes de separarse y darse cuenta que ese mismo chico sentía lo mismo que ella en aquel día.


	3. ¡Regreso de viejos compañeros!

**Capítulo anterior:**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, me habré vuelto una chica mucho más atractiva"_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-En su momento te dije, sí, sin saber realmente que me decías, pero hoy en día entiendo lo que querías decirme.

-Satoshi...

-Lamento haberte respondido de esa manera en aquel entonces, jaja.

Serena solo escuchaba sorprendida por lo que decía Satoshi sobre aquel momento en el aeropuerto antes de partir.

-No importa si lo entendiste en aquel entonces o tardaste en hacerlo, solo quería que supieras que cumpliría esa promesa al volver a verte.

-Sí... Serena, ese día cuando regresaste por la escaleras...

-¿Qué-qué sucede con eso?- cuestionaba cada vez más nerviosa al tener en mente que podría decir.

-Y me besaste... fue tan repentino... que no lo comprendí en su momento, pero... ahora estoy seguro que siento aquel sentimiento que quisiste transmitirme.

-Satoshi...

Y ambos quedaron mirándose frente a frente, un Satoshi algo seguro y a la vez confundido por la situación que experimentaba y una Serena que mostraba sorpresa al escuchar a Satoshi siendo completamente distinto al que conoció en su momento hasta antes de separarse y darse cuenta que ese mismo chico sentía lo mismo que ella en aquel día.

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Regreso de viejos compañeros!**

-Era tan inocente por aquellos días... jaja- decía al mirar con un risa hacia los hogares que iluminaban un poco la noche.

-Si te soy completamente honesta, no me esperaba algo tan repentino como esto- comentaba una Serena feliz que expresaba su sorpresa con un pequeño brillo en los ojos al escuchar a un Satoshi más maduro.

-Sí... Oye Serena.

Cuando Satoshi hablaría acerca de ese momento, de dentro de la casa llamó la madre de Satoshi a Serena, al parecer ya era demasiado tarde y un grupo encargado por los líderes del festival fueron a buscarla. A Serena se le pasó el tiempo al volver a estar con la persona que tanto sigue queriendo y poder conocer a parte de su familia y más Pokémon.

-¡Serena! ¡Unos chicos muy amables vinieron a buscarte! ¡Parece que ya es muy tarde para que estés fuera!

-Parece que tengo que irme ya...- decía al mostrar un poco de tristeza.

-Entiendo... fue grandioso volver a verte Serena- comentaba al pararse al lado de su amiga.

-¡Pienso lo mismo! Oye... con respecto a lo que me ibas a decir... sobre...- decía mostrando cierta curiosidad por saber qué idea pasaba por su cabeza sobre el beso.

-Sobre eso... te diré todo cuando nos volvamos a ver el Domingo antes de qué te vayas, aún quiero aclarar algunas ideas que rondan por mi cabeza- comentaba con un poco risa llevando su cabeza en posición baja.

-Pues...

-Venga Serena, te lo puedo decir en otro momento, vamos, debes descansar bien para tus actuaciones de la semana- menciona al tomarla del brazo para llevar dentro de casa y salir por la puerta principal donde se encontraban la madre de Ash y los chicos del evento.

Al salir fuera de casa, se encontraban dos chicos junto a un auto esperando para llevar a Serena con los demás.

-Está chica causa muchos problemas con sus desapariciones cuando tiene un día libre- comentaba el chico algo molesto por la situación.

-Calma, calma, te van a salir canas de pasar tanto tiempo molesto, últimamente no hay quien te controle, ni yo, jaja- comentaba la chica entre risas por lo último que dijo.

-Chistosa...

-¿Están seguros que no desean pasar?

-Muchas señora, pero esperamos aquí- respondió con educación el chico.

-Por cierto... ¿Cómo conoce usted a Serena?- cuestionaba la chica completamente intrigada.

-Oh, pues verán... lo que sucede es...

Cuando Delia iba a comentar sobre como Serena tenía contacto con ella, aparecieron Satoshi y Serena.

-¡Mamá! Disculpa la demora, pero los chicos no quería despedirse y Pancham tenía problemas con el profesor... jaja.

-No puede ser...- decía el chico sorprendido al ver quien salía por esa puerta.

-Esto es una broma...- decía de igual manera la chica aunque mostrando alegría al reconocerlo.

-Mm... un momento... ¡Chicos!- exclamaba con gran alegría al ver a aquellos chicos que se encontraban fuera de su casa.

-¡Drew! ¡May! ¡Esto es maravilloso!- gritaba de emoción al volver a verlos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Satoshi- comentaba el chico con una actitud algo presumida como en manera de recuerdo por aquel entonces.

-¡Satoshi! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!- exclamaba la chica con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ya se conocían?- cuestionaba una Serena muy sorprendida por la escena entre los tres.

-Sí, los conocí cuando viaje por Hoenn, May me acompañó en mi viaje y a Drew lo veíamos en ciertas ocasiones, pero más cuando había un concurso de por medio- explicaba el cómo era que se conocían los tres.

-Sí que fueron bueno tiempos, ¿no Satoshi?- mencionaba May al guiñarle un ojo a su viaje amigo y compañero de viaje.

-¡Claro!

-Los dejaré para que conversen chicos, me retiró- decía la madre de Satoshi ingresando a casa.

- _¿Ellos habrán...?- se cuestionaba una Serena algo incómoda._

-¿Uh? ¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?- cuestiona May al ver completamente callada.

-¡¿Eh?! Sí, sí, no me pasa nada, jaja- respondía a su amiga y compañera de evento para evitar generar dudas.

-Ya veo, así que... Satoshi era el chico del que tanto nos hablabas y nunca nos decías cual era su nombre... eh- comentaba de manera pícara hacía quien consideraba una amiga más para ella.

-¿Hablabas de mí?- cuestionaba algo sorprendido por lo que comentó May.

-A ver chicos, es un bonito momento y todo, pero debemos regresar; Serena, los líderes nos necesitan al 100% para esta última semana, así que hay que descansar bien- explicaba Drew tratando de apresurar la situación.

-Ay... que aburrido eres Drew... bueno, que se le va a hacer...

-Lo lamento chicos, se me pasó el tiempo- decía al pedir disculpas por su pérdida de tiempo.

-No pasa nada Serena, Drew no comprende cómo nos sentimos al ver a ese chico que tanto apreciamos después de tanto tiempo- comentaba dejando ver brillitos en su ojos causando un leve sonrojo en Serena por su comentario.

-Claro... yo voy subiendo al coche.

-Bueno Satoshi, fue bonito volver a verte después de mucho tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo May.

-Te esperamos en el coche Serena, haz lo que tengas que hacer- decía guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, ya voy.

Drew y May ya se encontraban en el coche esperando a que Serena también subiese para regresar con los demás.

-Me gustaría haber pasado mucho más tiempo contigo Satoshi.

-A mí igual, pero no podemos detener el tiempo.

-Sí...

-Oye, ánimos Serena, debes de descansar lo suficiente para poder estar más atractiva para tus fans, ¿verdad?- mencionaba de aquella manera hace tiempo en Kalos antes de despedirse.

Así fue como Satoshi hizo causar a Serena sorpresa, al hacerla recordar de aquel día la misma actitud que mostró al decirle esas palabras a Satoshi.

-Vaya... no es fácil acostumbrarse a escucharte decir esas palabras- mencionaba con un gran sonrisa tras escucharlo.

-Ya no soy aquel chico inocente, ya te lo dije- respondía con la misma sonrisa.

-Sí... bueno no te veré hasta el domingo así que... decía al acercarse a Satoshi.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te dejaré algo para que me recuerdes.

Sin pensarlo y teniendo en mente que lo volvería a ver en muy poco tiempo, le regaló un pequeño beso en los labios separándose muy rápido para dar media vuelta e ir corriendo hacia el coche para partir.

-¡Te veo el domingo Satoshi!

- _Justo igual... el mismo sentimiento de esa vez...- se decía mostrando un sonrisa de satisfacción._

-¡Lo estaré esperando con ansías!

- _Muchas gracias Satoshi- decía con cierto rubor y mostrando un cara de felicidad._

Serena subió al coche y a los segundo, los tres partieron con destino al lugar donde se hospedaban. Satoshi quedó un rato fuera observando como el coche se alejaba con sus amigos y con Serena; al ver que poco a poco se alejaban dio un gran respiro y regreso dentro con sus Pokémon, su madre y el profesor.

-¡Chicos! ¡Descansemos! ¡Mañana empieza una rutina pesada para la próxima semana!

-¡Pika pi!

-Yo me voy yendo muchacho.

-Nos vemos profesor.

-¡Pikachu!

-A descansar muchachos, mañana deben trabajar muy duro- decía la madre de Satoshi.

-¡Como todos los días!

Y todo esto pasaba mientras se observaba la casa de Satoshi junto a las demás que se ubicaban en el pueblo. Esto pasaba, mientras en el coche un Serena muy feliz era constantemente molestada por May que vio a través de la ventana la pequeña escena entre ambos.

-Gritas mucho May, exageras demasiado- replicaba Drew tapándose los oídos.

-Drew calladito, ¡¿cómo te sentiste Serena?! ¡¿Fue igual que aquella vez?!

-Jaja... pues, fue mucho mejor- respondía al tocarse los labios para recordar la sensación.

-¡Ah!

-¡Por dios May! ¡Mis oídos!- se quejaba con mucho dolor tras el grito.

-Drew calladito.

-Fue mucho mejor, ahora sé que Satoshi comprendo mis sentimientos mucho mejor que aquella vez, creo que... podemos intentarlo- comentaba con un leve sonrojo y cara de felicidad.

-Drew cúbrete los oídos.

-¡Ah!

-Estos jóvenes y su hormonas alborotadas...- se decía el conductor del coche que no podía impedir escuchar los gritos.

Caminos separados por un corto tiempo, pero que muy pronto volverán a juntarse, de eso están ambos seguros, cada uno con su meta trazada y buenos amigos. Por otra parte alejada del pueblo y la ciudad se encontraba Gary junto a otro investigador analizando más a fondo lo que se encontró sobre las islas de Alola.

-Esto de los ultra-entes es tan raro...- comentaba un Gary fascinado con lo que veía.

-Al parece pueden tomar forma de humanos según unas capturas satelitales que se tomaron, pero también puede ser que no sea de esa manera- comentaba al respecto del tema.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Tal vez sean los humano los que toman esa forma.

-En todo caso de que fuese así, aún debemos de seguir investigando más hasta encontrar un respuesta clara- mencionaba mientras introducía ciertos datos al sistema.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Le dirás a tu amigo Satoshi y campeón de la región sobre la liga de campeones que se llevará a cabo en estas islas?

-Satoshi aún no es el campeón de Kanto Saul.

-Bueno, tengo un extraño presentimiento de que está vez lo será- comentaba mientras observaba los nuevos datos que eran introducidos en el sistema.

Gary solo respondió son su silencio, concentrado en seguir moviendo y metiendo datos sobre estas formas humanoides que se presentaban en las islas de Alola.

El día siguiente llegó y cada quién comenzaba con sus cosas del día, en hogar de Satoshi, para ser más precisos en el patio trasero, se encontraba con su Pokémon.

-¡Chicos! ¡Empieza nuestro entrenamiento! ¡¿Listos?!

-¡Pika! ¡Char! ¡Saur! ¡Pidgo! ¡Sh-sh! ¡Snor!

-¡Empecemos!

En la ciudad, donde ya llegaban las personas para admirar los espectáculos que les tenían preparados se encontraban los tres chicos junto a los demás performers.

-Serena ya nos toca, apresúrate- decía May saliendo de la habitación de preparación.

-Ya voy, espérame un momento, ¿vale?

-Está bien, no te demores.

-Logremos una vez más sacar un sonrisa a todos ¡Es nuestro objetivo!

-¡Brax! ¡Cham! ¡Yveon!

Cada uno cumpliendo sus objetivos, y para Gary Oak, no sería la excepción, más información llegaba y con ella se mostraban nuevas capturas satelitales; al parecer los Pokémon eran capaces de cambiar su forma dependiendo del lugar y la hora en la que se encontrasen.

-¡Esto es sorprendente!- exclamaba con gran fascinación con los nuevos datos adquiridos.

-Creo que nos toca viaje, para ver esto más de cerca, ¿no es así Gary?- comentaba muy confiado de encontrar muchos más datos.

-Así parece, esto se ve muy interesante y prometedor Saul...- decía con gran determinación sujetando una de sus Pokébolas.

-Tú lo has dicho...


	4. ¡Entrenamiento! ¡Vínculo!

**En el capítulo anterior**

El día siguiente llegó y cada quién comenzaba con sus cosas del día, en hogar de Satoshi, para ser más precisos en el patio trasero, se encontraba con su Pokémon.

-¡Chicos! ¡Empieza nuestro entrenamiento! ¡¿Listos?!

-¡Pika! ¡Char! ¡Saur! ¡Pidgo! ¡Sh-sh! ¡Snor!

-¡Empecemos!

En la ciudad, donde ya llegaban las personas para admirar los espectáculos que les tenían preparados se encontraban los tres chicos junto a los demás performers.

-Serena ya nos toca, apresúrate- decía May saliendo de la habitación de preparación.

-Ya voy, espérame un momento, ¿vale?

-Está bien, no te demores.

-Logremos una vez más sacar un sonrisa a todos ¡Es nuestro objetivo!

-¡Brax! ¡Cham! ¡Yveon!

Cada uno cumpliendo sus objetivos, y para Gary Oak, no sería la excepción, más información llegaba y con ella se mostraban nuevas capturas satelitales; al parecer los Pokémon eran capaces de cambiar su forma dependiendo del lugar y la hora en la que se encontrasen.

-¡Esto es sorprendente!- exclamaba con gran fascinación con los nuevos datos adquiridos.

-Creo que nos toca viaje, para ver esto más de cerca, ¿no es así Gary?- comentaba muy confiado de encontrar muchos más datos.

-Así parece, esto se ve muy interesante y prometedor Saul...- decía con gran determinación sujetando una de sus Pokébolas.

-Tú lo has dicho...

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Entrenamiento! ¡Vínculo!**

Un nuevo día ha llegado para nuestro amigos; Gary prepara todo para su próximo viaje junto a Saul a las islas de Alola para indagar más a fondo los sucesos presentados en aquellas islas, Serena, May y Drew se encuentran dando espectáculos a su público, mientras Satoshi se alista junto a sus compañeros de batalla para un riguroso entrenamiento antes del gran día por el máximo título de su región.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Vamos a calentar! ¡No queremos lastimarnos antes del gran día! ¡¿Verdad?!

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza tras lo dicho por su entrenador.

-Hoy trabajaremos nuestras debilidades, así que... ¡A por ello!

Tras un buen calentamiento todos iniciaron con sus respectivas rutinas de entrenamiento, por un lado se encontraba Pikachu mejorando su "ataque rápido" para ser más veloz tanto al atacar como al evadir los ataques del adversario, aun le costaba un poco de trabajo el esquivo al no poder mantener un balance al usar el ataque como defensa, pero con trabajo duro y esfuerzo se podría lograr.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Pikachu, trata de balancear bien tu fuerza al momento de cambiar de dirección, aprovecha esa agilidad.

-¡Pika...!

-¿Cómo vas tú Pidgeot?

-¡Brr!

La tarea de Pidgeot no era nada sencilla a pesar de tener ventaja de tipos contra los Pokémon tipo lucha, pero su defensa ante ataques físicos no era la adecuada, por lo que a Satoshi se le ocurrió pedir a primeape que le ayudará a su compañero con su resistencia a ataques físicos.

-Aún te cuesta un poco, ¿verdad?- decía al acercarse a su compañero.

-Brr...

-No pienses en lo fuerte que pueda llegar a ser el ataque, convierte esa debilidad en tu fuerza para soportarlo, eres muy inteligente Pidgeot, fuiste importante en aquel momento contra ese fearow para proteger a los pidgeotto, no dudo en que mejores y logremos nuestra meta.

Pidgeot escucho y con aquellas palabras sueltas por su entrenador se elevó y pego un grito fuerte en señal de aceptación por lo dicho por su entrenador; al descender ordenaba a su compañero Pokémon que continuará con sus movimientos.

-¡Muy bien Pidgeot! Ya escuchaste Primeape, haz todo por Pidgeot, confió en ti amigo.

Primeape aceptó con decisión y sin previo aviso empezó a atacar a Pidgeot para ver su reacción a un ataque imprevisto.

-Jajaja, solo no te pases...

Siguió el pequeño trayecto hacia su siguiente Pokémon y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Snorlax durmiendo después de aquel calentamiento en el cual se le veía con energía.

-¿Es enserio...? Je... je...

-A ver... Snorlax... debes levantarte... ¡Snorlax...! ¡Debes de entrenar...!

Entre intentos fallidos Satoshi por más que intentaba Snorlax no despertaba, por más que Satoshi tratase de moverlo Snorlax no reaccionaba, incluso casi queda debajo de su Pokémon tras este darse un vuelta para cambiar de lado.

-Eso estuvo cerca... Bueno que se le va hacer... era obvio que iba a pasar esto... jeje...

-No importa, cuando menos me lo espere, sé que Snorlax será determinante.

Satoshi dejo descansar a su Pokémon, al no poder encontrar manera de despertarlo y fue con sus otros Pokémon restante que entrenaban juntos contra sus debilidades de tipo.

-¿Qué tal va su entrenamiento chicos?

-¡Char! ¡Saur! ¡Sh-Sh!

-De ustedes no me esperaba menos, son fuertes ante sus debilidades de tipo, pero aún así no podemos confiarnos, hay que seguir trabajando chicos, sigan así.

Sus Pokémon afirmaron y siguieron con sus ataques para manejar sus debilidades.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno también de entrenar.

Se alejó un poco de sus Pokémon y se dispuso a iniciar su entrenamiento.

-" _Los Pokémon no solo deben volverse fuertes para las batallas, el entrenador debe hacer lo mismo; para tener un equilibrio entre ambos, todos debemos de trabajar para fortalecer nuestros lazos, para alcanzar nuestras metas, ser fuertes física y mentalmente para afrontar los desafíos"_

Fue en ese momento que Satoshi empezó a recordar a aquel compañero Pokémon con el cual llegó a alcanzar un poder excepcional en la región de Kalos.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Es como si hubiera sido ayer... cuando Greninja y yo conseguimos aquel poder por primera vez..._**

-¡Nosotros seremos más fuertes!

El mismo objetivo, el deseo de vencer por un causa hizo que Satoshi y Greninja, creando en ellos un fuerte lazo fusionarán fuerzas para poder vencer a su rival, un poder el cual se vio reflejado en un vórtice de agua que protegía a Greninja, causando la sorpresa en todos al ver lo que sucedía en ambos.

-¡Corte!- ordenó Satoshi a su Pokémon Greninja.

 ** _Un gran poder surgió el cual ninguno de los sabía cómo nació en nosotros, pero de algo estaba seguro, no sería la última vez... Nos costó dominarla , sufrimos derrotas por ese temor de no poder dominarlo, no saber controlarlo... pero llegó el momento, juntos teníamos una sola meta en nuestras mentes... ser más fuertes para proteger a los demás._**

 ** _-_** ¡No spewpa cae!

- _No permitiré que sufra... ¡Debemos ayudarlo!_

- _¡Kouga!_

Aquel vórtice de agua volvió a envolver a Greninja para después saltar hacia el vació para rescatar al Pokémon; el deseo de ambos era el mismo que Greninja y Satoshi lograron alcanzar el 100% del poder que se les había conferido.

 ** _Logramos mucho ambos trabajando juntos y creyendo en nosotros, no logramos vencer en la liga de Kalos, pero conseguimos grandes amigos y fuertes vínculos que no se romperán jamás._**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

- _Me preguntó que estará haciendo Greninja en estos momentos...-_ se decía al mirar al cielo para luego regresar en sí y seguir entrenando como lo hacían sus Pokémon.

Su entrenamiento seguiría; por otro lado en la ciudad se encontraban Drew, May y Serena tomando un descanso tras los espectáculos de la mañana.

-¡Qué bien se siente tomarse un descanso!- exclamaba de felicidad May, estirando sus brazos.

-Por un vez concuerdo contigo...- decía Drew sentándose a su lado completamente exhausto.

-Vaya... nunca creí escuchar a Drew estar de acuerdo contigo- comentaba algo impresionada por la actitud de Drew.

-Sí... ¿estás bien Drew? ¿Te ha picado algo?- cuestionaba May provocando un Drew un poco de molestia.

-A ver, si me estoy deacuerdo contigo o no, no debería de sorprenderte, todo tiene un comienzo, ¿sabes?

-¡Ese es el Drew que conocemos! ya estábamos preocupadas- mencionaba aliviada al ver de nuevo su actitud de niño molesto.

-Jajaja.

-Que molesta eres May...

-Por cierto Serena... creí que irías a ver a... Satoshi- mencionaba May con cierta picardía hacia su compañera.

-Jaja, no, va a estar concentrado entrenando para enfrentar al alto mando de la región, además nosotros también debemos estar concentrados aquí.

-Oh, ya veo, hablando de enfrentamientos, ¿qué tan fuerte se volvió Satoshi en Kalos?

-Vaya... que decirte, pues era excepcional, sobre todo cuando él y Greninja unían sus corazones.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Unión? ¿Greninja?- Cuestionaba un drew muy atento al escuchar sobre tal unión.

-Verán, en Kalos existía un leyenda en una aldea ninja por donde pasamos sobre un Pokémon especial entre todos, él cual era Greninja, hubo un tiempo que apareció un Greninja especial que protegía la aldea.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿¡Y Ash tuvo ese Greninja!?

-Sí, cuando unían sus fuerzas eran casi invencibles, aún recuerdo aquella batalla que tuvo contra Shouta en la semifinal...

 **FLASHBACK:**

 ** _Fue una batalla intensa entre ambos hasta que llego el momento en que se enfrentaron los dos más fuerte Pokémon que tenían ambos, Shouta por su parte tenía a un gran Sceptile y Satoshi tenía a Greninja, fue muy igualado el combate, hasta que ambos decidieron usar el máximo poder de sus Pokémon._**

 ** _-_** ¡Greninja! ¡Vamos con todo nuestro poder!

-Sceptile, no nos quedemos atrás, ¡Mega-evolución!

 ** _Ambos en su máximo poder eran impresionantes aunque llego un punto en el combate donde nos preocupamos al ver que Greninja estaba siendo acorralado, pero nos dio un gran sentimiento de confianza a todos al ver la manera en como Satoshi y Greninja estaba sincronizados y creían el uno al otro, evadiendo cada ataque de un Sceptile excepcional y se decidió la batalla con un fuerte ataque que nos sorprendió a todos._**

¡Terminemos con esto Greninja! ¡Shouta! ¡Este nuestro máximo poder! ¡Recíbelo todo! ¡Greninja! ¡Shuriken de agua!

Los clones de Greninja se disiparon hacia el original formando una shuriken de agua de gran tamaño nunca antes vista.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo hizo para que ese shuriken se volviese tan enorme?!- cuestionaba sorprendido Tierno parado de su asiento.

-¡Sin duda Greninja y Satoshi tiene un poder excepcional!- comentaba con admiración mientras veía aquel shuriken que se formó.

-¡Satoshi ganará! ¡De eso no hay duda!- mencionaba una Serena mostrando un rostro lleno de confianza.

-¡Sceptile! ¡Tormenta de hojas!- ordenaba un Shouta al borde de la desesperación y el llanto esperanzado en que su Pokémon pudiera vencer con ese ataque.

 ** _El poderoso shuriken de Greninja venció fácilmente el ataque de Sceptile y, Satoshi y Greninja lograron avanzar a la final._**

 **FIN FLASHBACK:**

-¡Wao! ¡Y así ganó la liga!- exclamaba May de la emoción sin saber lo que en verdad pasó en la final.

-Jaja, la verdad no, Satoshi perdió.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero acabo de ver en los datos que hay hasta la fecha de eso y se dice que es más fuerte que una mega-evolución...- comentaba Drew tras escuchar del tropiezo de Satoshi en Kalos.

-Aún yo tampoco sé cómo pudo perder, pero creo que es algo que Satoshi debería decirnos, él fue quien lo vivió.

-Bueno, habrá tiempo para más historias y recuerdos, regresemos para ver cómo van los demás- decía May tomando lo último de su jugo.

-Vaya May, iniciativa para levantarte, si que progresas- mencionaba Drew de manera sarcástica.

-Querido, calladito estás más bonito- comentaba May con mucho más sarcasmo que su compañero.

May y Serena reían mientras Drew solo mostraba sonrisa y algo de indiferencia mientras iban en marcha hacia sus compañeros. Alejándonos de Kanto, nos encontramos en otra región conocida y lugar donde casi ocurre un desastre de no ser por el apoyo de todos los líderes, campeones y entrenadores que estuvieron presentes.

-Ahora si podemos decir, trabajo finalizado- mencionaba el pequeño núcleo completamente aliviado después de un largo período de trabajo.

-Kouga...

-Sí... ha sido muy duro teniendo a ese equipo "flare" interponiéndose en nuestro camino, pero pudimos salir del paso sin necesidad de ocupar nuestro cincuenta por ciento de poder- comentaba tras dos años de trabajo- comentaba el segundo núcleo.

-Kou...

-¿Ahora qué?- repetía el cuestionamiento de la rana ninja el segundo núcleo.

-Pues es una buena pregunta... estoy seguro que... cierto entrenador estará esperando tu regreso- mencionaba con un tono de seriedad el primer núcleo.

-Kouga- decía al ver su puño y cerrarlo con fuerza.

-Nos has ayudado mucho estos dos años Greninja, ahora es tu turno de elegir otra vez, ¿qué decisión tomarás?- comentaba el primer núcleo.

-Kou...ga...


	5. Duele saber que no volveré a verte

**Capítulo 5: Duele saber que no volveré a verte**

-Y bien... ¿qué has decidido?

Greninja lo pensó por unos segundos, ya había terminado su labor en Kalos ayudando a los núcleos a liberar de las raíces infectadas que se encontraban por toda la región; los recuerdos llegaron a Greninja, todo lo que había pasado al lado del entrenador que hizo sacar en él su máximo potencial y lograr superar los desafíos que se le presentaron.

-¡Kouga! ¡Kou...!

-Muy bien, así será, pero primero haremos una parada antes...- mencionaba el núcleo tras conocer la respuesta de Greninja sobre su futuro.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- cuestionaba el segundo núcleo de Zygarde.

-Se trata de algo... que debo de cumplir... protege muy bien de la región por mí.

-Eso siempre, pero aún no entiendo que es lo que harás...

-Descuidado... nos veremos pronto- mencionaba subiendo a la palma de Greninja.

-Ga...

-Sí, se trata de eso, ya es hora de cumplir con mi promesa.

Ambos partieron fuera del bosque dejando al segundo núcleo encargado por un tiempo de la zona y de todo Kalos, el camino de Greninja aún era incierto hasta ver a dónde planeaba ir junto al núcleo de Zygarde.

En Kanto, Satoshi seguía con su entrenamiento junto a sus Pokémon para volverse más fuerte y poder afrontar el desafío del Elite; Serena, Drew y May por su parte, continuaban con sus espectáculos y atendiendo a las personas de la ciudad, y así fueron pasando los días hasta que por fin faltaba poco para el gran día de Satoshi, pero antes se organizaría en la noche un evento de despedida para el grupo que tanto estuvo haciendo sacar sonrisas a las personas.

-Último día aquí... parece como si hubiese sido ayer que empezamos a realizar esto- comentaba Drew con gran satisfacción.

-¡Sí! ¡Ha sido muy divertido venir aquí! Aunque me hubiese gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo- mencionaba May algo deprimida contemplando el poco tiempo de su estadía en Kanto.

-¿Mm? Serena... ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestionaba su amiga algo preocupada.

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Estoy como ustedes! Aún no me hago a la idea de dejar este maravilloso lugar, con todas estas personas que nos han tratado de lo mejor.

May y Drew se miraron y solo sonrieron tras escuchar las palabras de su compañera de evento.

-Bueno… señorita reina de Kalos, señorita de gritos exasperantes, es hora de un último show- comentaba Drew poniendo su mano enfrente de las chicas las cuales entendieron inmediatamente lo que significaba.

-¡1, 2, 3! ¡A deslumbrar!

Y exactamente eso se dispusieron a hacer, primero salieron May y Drew acompañados de sus Pokémon respectivos junto a hermosos movimientos para hacer entrar en calor al público, para así dejar vía libre a la artista más esperada de la noche; Acompañada de una gran llamarada, Serena salió envuelta por el centro de la llamarada protegida de viento hada, que al mezclar dejaría a la vista de todos, partículas ocasionados de la combinación de los ataques.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es cada vez más hermosa!- gritaba un chico del público derramando lágrimas de felicidad

-Lo mismo digo- comentaba otro chico al acercarse al escenario.

El chico extrañado, dio medio vuelta para saber quién era quien se acercaba al escenario, el asombro fue tanto que se quedó estático al saber quién era la persona que apareció en tal momento.

-¡E..er….eres tú!

-Eh...

Una pequeña situación incómoda se presentó para el joven quien venía a disfrutar también del espectáculo.

-¡Satoshi! ¡Eres Satoshi!- exclamaba aún con gran asombro el chico.

Satoshi no pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa tras la reacción del chico frente a él. Para suerte de Satoshi, las personas no lo escucharon al chico, ya que estaban más concentrados en la exhibición de los coordinadores y la performer.

-Me ayudarías mucho… si bajarás un poco tú volumen… jeje

-Oh… jajaja, es verdad, lo siento, pero es que situaciones así se presentan rara vez, sobre todo a mí.

-Jaja… y, ¿recién acaba de empezar la exhibición?

-No, llegas justo a tiempo, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No creí que te gustarán este tipo de cosas, ya sabes, eres un gran entrenador y de seguro de la pasas entrenando todo el día…

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido por Satoshi quien le mencionó la razón por la cual estaba esa noche ahí.

-Vengo a ver… a una persona realmente importante para mí.

El chico miró nuevamente impresionado a Satoshi al darle una razón, y más sorpresa fue la del chico al ver la forma en que miraba hacía el escenario, la mirada de Satoshi, acompañada de un gran sonrisa, se centró completamente en aquella chica que por tanto tiempo no pudo apreciar una actuación suya, para Satoshi fue como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, deslumbraba tras cada movimiento, uno más hermoso y preciso que el otro.

Pasaron una cuantas horas hasta que el show completo finalizó, la gente quedó maravillada con la presentación que pedían más, pero para mala suerte de ellos, no se podría repetir; a pesar de ello varias eventos seguían activos por la ciudad, así que aburrimiento para las personas no faltaría.

-¡Wao! ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Esa combinación de ataques, la interacción entre entrenador y Pokémon!

-Parece que te gustó mucho, jaja- comentaba Satoshi ante la reacción del chico al que le hacía compañía.

-Por supuesto, además… pude ver… por última vez a la hermosa Serena…- decía esto última soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Eh… jeje, sí, es realmente hermosa.

-¡Claro! Eh… creo que ya es hora de retirarme, fue un gran honor poder conocerte Satoshi, se que pronto nos representaras como campeón legítimo de nuestra región, te estaré apoyando desde donde sea.

Ante esto Satoshi quedó asombrado, no creía escuchar aquellas palabras del chico con quien estuvo observando el espectáculo para luego regalarle una sonrisa por sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias por tu confianza, eh… discúlpame, pero con todo esto, me olvide preguntar tu nombre.

-Jaja, quien te habla es Kuraro, y yo… seré alguien importante algún día.

Tal presentación dejo a Satoshi boquiabierto, al verlo y escucharlo pudo notar la determinación que tiene para su lejano futuro.

-Bueno, Kuraro, que tengas mucho suerte.

-¡Claro! Espero volver a verte Satoshi- le decía alejándose del lugar.

-¡Por supuesto! … _Que chico tan enérgico jeje._ Ahora…

Satoshi volteó nuevamente a ver el escenario en cual se exhibieron sus amigos del pasado. Satoshi respiró profundamente y exhalo fuerte para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, con esperanzas de poder pasar.

-Bueno… será…

Dentro del lugar de preparación de shows, cada uno se encontraba en sus respectivos camerinos para poder cambiar sus atuendos y guardar todo para el próximo viaje que tendrían hacia otra región.

-Es de los mejores públicos que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, ¿no lo creen así chicas?

-¡Ah…! Me sentí tan viva ahí fuera, fue como si fuera el primer día, lástima que ya se acabo- comentaba May tras lo ocurrido esa noche.

-Sí, sobretodo debemos agradecer a nuestros compañeros Pokémon, que sin ellos no estaríamos donde estamos ahora, ¿no es así chicos?

Los Pokémon de Serena le sonrieron muy alegres, al igual que los Pokémon de sus compañeros hacia ellos. Cada uno terminó de arreglar sus cosas, se alistaron para ir a la sala común y pasar un rato antes de retirarse a descansar, cuando para sorpresa de ellos se encontraba alguien inesperado en la sala platicando con de los encargados del festival.

-Realmente, espero no estar causando molestias, al estar aquí.

-Para nada Satoshi, es realmente un placer poder tenerte por aquí, aunque es un poco incómodo con todas las chicas alrededor que no dejan de observarnos.

-Eh… jeje, pe… perdón por eso… jeje.

-Da igual, pero aún no sé el motivo por el que apareciste por aquí.

-Ah… pues verá…

Antes de que Satoshi pudieron contarle sobre el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, los tres chicos exhibicionistas aparecieron frente a ellos; provocando que tanto Satoshi y el organizador presente se olvidarán de su charla.

-Satoshi… decía May asombrada al igual que Drew y Serena al verlo dentro de su estancia.

-¡Chicos!

-Vaya, parece ser que se conocen- comentaba el encargado al ver las reacciones de todos.

-¡Sí! Son viejos amigos míos- comentaba Satoshi al encargado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Además de provocar desorden, si sabes a lo que me refiero- comentaba al ver todas las chicas del lugar observándolo.

-Otra vez… lo siento… jeje.

-¿Qué sucede Satoshi, paso algo?- cuestionaba Serena extrañada y feliz de poder verlo otra vez antes de partir al día siguiente hacía un nuevo festival.

-Bueno… vine a pedirles un favor.

-¿Un favor?- cuestionaba intrigada may.

-Quería saber si podía prestarme a Serena por un rato- decía algo apenado.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlo, sobre todo Serena, quien al escucharlo un leve sonrojo se mostró en ella; Serena no tenía idea de que responder, no sé imaginaba que podría querer Satoshi de ella tan tarde.

-¿Pa…para qué me necesitas Satoshi?

-Solo quería saber, si podíamos pasar un rato, recuerdas que te prometí que pasaríamos el último día juntos, sé que ya es tarde, pero…

-Lo siento…

Satoshi, no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido por una Serena cabizbaja.

-Yo también… quisiera poder disfrutar el poco tiempo, no sé si sea buena idea, verás, noso…

-¡Lo que ella quiere decir es que "nosotros" Drew y yo nos quedamos exhausto tras la actuación y piensa que debe quedarse para poder cuidarnos, pero tranquila Serena, Drew y yo estaremos bien, ¿no es así?

-Cansados, pero sí yo es…

May de un pisotón le hizo callar para volviera a pensar en su respuesta hacia Satoshi.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Drew?- cuestionaba otra vez May entre dientes.

-Ah… ¡Claro! ¡Claro! No te preocupes Serena. _Maldita sea May, eso me dolió mucho._

- _Drew… caso arruinas todo, idiota._

-Es eso cierto, ¿Serena?- cuestionaba Satoshi sorprendido por la pequeña escena mostrada.

-Eh… verás…

-¡No necesitas que Serena te lo confirme Satoshi jaja!

-Pero May…- decía Serena con un leve susurro.

-No digas nada Serena, es tu última oportunidad- le respondía de igual manera a Serena.

-Eh… pero pareces estar de los más normal, diría que estás en buena forma.

-Ah… ¡ _Maldito Satoshi, desde cuando se ha vuelto tan observador!_ Estar cerca de Serena hace que recuperemos fuerzas, es como nuestro "restaura todo" .

-Sí es así, será mejor que te quedes con ellos Serena- decía mostrando una sonrisa.

- _¡Satoshi!_

May se enfadaba más por dentro, hasta que el encargado decidió tomar cartas en el asunto para terminar de una vez con el tema.

-Suficiente chicos, Satoshi, ellos están bien, no hay de qué preocuparse y Serena, como tu superior debería negar la idea de que salgas ya estas horas; pero hoy haré una excepción.

-Señor Makoto…- decía una Serena sorprendida.

-Veo, que puede ser la última vez que ustedes puedan mantener un contacto cercano, se lo difícil que es analizar la situación desde el punto de vista de cada uno, pero luego puede que vivas lamentándote por no aprovechar los momentos importantes, sobre todo cuando se trata de amigos, así que Serena, tienes el permiso para poder salir, además estarás junto a Satoshi, y sé que junto a él no te pasará nada.

Volteó a ver Satoshi al mencionar esto último donde cada uno se soltó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, será mejor que se vayan de una vez chicos, no pierdan el tiempo, mañana debemos partir, así que Serena, vuelve pronto, Satoshi, cuídame la por favor.

-Por supuesto, vamos Serena.

Serena solo asintió con su cabeza algo nerviosa dirigiéndose con Satoshi hacia la puerta de salida, mientras eran observados por todas las chicas, unas tristes, otras aún contentas y otras envidiando a Serena quien acompañaba a Satoshi.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos señor Makoto.

-No pasa nada May; creo que era lo correcto, sobre todo por el ánimo de Serena.

-Estoy de acuerdo…, pero ahora yo sí… necesito que me ayuden…- decía Drew tirado en el suelo llorando de dolor por el pisotón de May.

-¡Drew!- exclamaba el encargado en turno.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho Drew!

Fuera del lugar ya se encontraban Serena y Satoshi parados en la acera, la situación se puso un tanto incómoda por parte de Serena, quien hubiese preferido quedarse y evitar ver a Satoshi, a lo cual Satoshi se dio cuenta y empezó a preocuparse un poco.

-Oye, Serena… parece que no quieres… estar cerca de mí, ¿verdad?

-No… no es eso…

-¿Entonces podrías contarme lo que te pasa…? ¿por favor…?

-Es difícil…

-Difícil eh…

Satoshi respiró fuertemente y exhalo.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya; entra de una vez, no quiero que te refríes, diles que… surgió algo importante y tuve que irme- decía Satoshi empezando su marcha de vuelta a casa.

Con una leve voz imposible de escuchar por parte de Satoshi, Serena trataba de detenerle y poder explicarle lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos.

-Espera… espera… ¡Satoshi espera!

-¿Eh? ¿qué pasa?- cuestionaba al parar y voltear su mirada hacia ella.

-Te contaré.

Satoshi y Serena se acercaron al banco más cercano de la plaza mientras eran observados de reojo por varias personas que aún seguían por ahí; si la situación podía ser incómoda, con las miradas de los demás lo era aún más.

-No creí que esto fuera a pasar- comentaba Satoshi muy incómodo y algo frustrado.

-Nos hemos ganado cierta fama por aquí…- decía algo avergonzada aún.

-Pero, bueno… ahora sí, cuéntame por qué esa actitud hace un rato.

-Ya te dije que es difícil de explicar.

-¿Eh?! Solo debes hablar, mira imagínate que hablas contigo misma, muchas veces me ha funcionado jaja, y bueno, no siempre digo lo que exactamente debería decir, pero he logra…

-¡Duele!

-¿Qué?

-Duele… duele saber que no volveré a verte… verte en un largo tiempo.

Satoshi quedo atónito ante la respuesta de Serena, que no sabía qué decir ante sus palabras.

-Cuando llegue a Kanto junto a May y Drew, en primera instancia, venía por cumplir mi promesa de hacer feliz a las personas con mi arte; pero con el pasar del tiempo, saber que podría verte otra vez, me llenaba de alegría, no esperaba el momento de poder llegar y buscarte, pasamos por varias ciudades, y cuando tenía el tiempo salía un rato a ver si podía encontrarte, pero no, me decían que estaba en otra ciudad o ya habías partido, perdí esperanza de poder verte.

- _Serena…_ \- era lo único que decía Satoshi en sus pensamientos al escucharla.

-Al llegar a Pueblo Paleta, el deseo revivió al enterarme que tu nombre sonaba por aquí, por que ibas a volver a intentar vencer al Alto Mando de la región, fue cuando al terminar unos de los shows te encontré; después de ese día me puse a pensar… que ahora que pude verte, no será por mucho tiempo, sabía que tenías que entrenar para tu próximo reto y yo estar pendiente del festival…

- _Ya veo; así que era eso…_

En ese momento Satoshi noto algo raro en Serena, su voz empezó a escucharse quebrada junto a un leve llanto que se iba intensificando, generando en Satoshi una sensación de culpa, por si pasaba la idea de que Serena a sufrido todo este tiempo por cual del cariño que ella le tenía a él.

-Y… quizá… quizá parezca que… que yo, estoy en control… pero… pero… no es así… a veces cuando termino… solo… solo…

Rápidamente Satoshi se acercó a Serena, le levantó la mirada haciendo que Serena la viera de frente; en seguida Satoshi secó sus lágrimas, el ambiente era denso denso, Satoshi miró fijamente; Serena no tenía idea de que pasaba por los pensamientos de Satoshi; él frunció el ceño, miró hacia abajo y sin que Serena pudiera decir una palabra; Satoshi la puso entre sus brazos creando un nuevo ambiente entre los dos.

-Lo siento Serena, no fue nunca mi intención ser el causante de esto, lo menos que quiero es hacer daño a las personas que me importan… tú… eres importante.

Asombro, felicidad y seguridad era lo que sentía Serena en ese momento, lágrimas caían por el rostro de Serena, lágrimas de alegría, una enorme alegría de ver finalmente parte de los sentimientos que tenía Satoshi hacia ella.

-Prometo no volver hacerte pasar por esto… de ahora en adelante… yo… sé que no nos veremos por un buen tiempo… así que…

-Tonto…- decía Serena al interrumpir las palabras de Satoshi.

-Eh…

Serena se separó de él y lo miro de frente aún derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Eres una gran persona Satoshi, sin duda eres ese chico del que yo… bueno eres esa persona que tanto estimo y admiró, gracias por tus palabras.

-Yo también Serena, te quiero.

Una noche agitada para ambos, pero todo se soluciona hablando, la noche siguió su curso y pasaron todo el tiempo posible, rieron, se divirtieron, se asustaron, y lo mejor de todo para ellos es que lo hicieron juntos.

-Lamento que no tengamos más tiempo Serena, pero me divertí mucho esta noche, a pesar de lo sucedido… jeje.

-Sí, yo también me divertí, y no era necesario mencionar eso- le decía Serena haciendo un puchero por hacerle recordar eso.

-Eh… lo siento, jeje.

-Bien, debo pasar, ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera, adiós.

-Serena… no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

-¿Eh…? Claro- le decía mostrándole una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Ah… Serena una cosa más.

-¿Qué pasa?

Satoshi respiro profundamente y se acercó hacia Serena para en cuestión de segundos chocar sus labios contra los de ella. Una nueva atmósfera se creó entre ambos, cada uno más asombrado que el otro, Satoshi no creía que al final lo haría y Serena solo quedo en shock.

-Eh… fue una noche interesante, será mejor que me vaya, ya sabes, mañana debo estar listo, ya sabes para… combatir y todo eso… jaja.

Decía Satoshi chocando con lo que iba por ir caminando hacia atrás, mientras Serena solo lo observaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Hasta pronto!

Serena no dijo; reacciono, pero aún no salía del asombro, mirando hacia la nada abría la puerta que la llevaría de regresó al local donde se hospedaban todos los chicos del festival.

-¿Oh? Serena regresaste, ¿qué tal tu…?

May no llegó a preguntar a Serena sobre su noche, al verla entrar toda ida sobre sí misma.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

May la agitaba para que reaccionara otra vez.

-Fu…

-¿Qué? ¿Serena qué dices?

-Fue…

Entrando en un mundo mágica y pasando lo absurdo, tanto Serena como Satoshi gritaron a más no poder lo que sentía tras haber pasado minutos de lo sucedido.

\- ¡La mejor noche de mi vida!


	6. Te considero mi mejor amigo, y hermano

**Capítulo 6: te considero mi mejor amigo, y un hermano**

-Hemos llegado.

-Kouga.

Dos días, fueron aquellos los que necesitaron Puni-chan y Gekkouga para llegar a ciudad Miare, ahí esperaban, sobre todo Puni-chan encontrar a la pequeña niña que tanto cariño le dio y le hizo entender que el ser humano puede cambiar y proteger a los Pokémon. Era muy temprano, así que para ellos dirigir al hogar donde se encontraban posiblemente sería un poco molesto, quizá aún andaban durmiendo. Gekkouga dejo a Puni-chan en el suelo y ambos anduvieron juntos hacia el hogar de los rubios.

-¿Aquí era?- cuestionaba indeciso el pequeño Pokémon.

-Kouga.

Gekkouga afirmó que ese era el hogar de los rubios; él se dispuso a tocar la puerta esperando la una pronta respuesta del que estuviera dentro. Pasaron unos segundos pero nada sucedió, no se escuchaban ruidos. Puni-chan y Gekkouga empezaban a sospechar que podrían no estar o en todo caso estuvieran descansando.

-Intentemos una vez más Gekkouga.

Afirmó y tocó; y como en la primera vez nadie respondió al llamado de la puerta; Puni-chan y Gekkouga se miraron detenidamente por un momento y supieron que nadie saldría a su llamada. Para ellos era un posibilidad que sucediera esto, así que se dieron media vuelta y esperar en algún sitio no muy lejano para regresar rápido.

Cuando Puni-chan y Gekkouga se disponía a marchar un ruido se escucho desde las alturas; dieron media vuelta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba, aquella pequeña que no habían visto en muy largo tiempo, pero más grata fue la sorpresa para Puni-chan. Al fin podía ver a esa niña, posada en el balcón viéndola saludarlo.

-¡Puni-chan! ¡Eres tú Puni-chan!

-Eureka…

La niña inmediatamente se alejó del balcón y con mucha rapidez se dirigió hacia la puerta para recibir a sus antiguos compañeros Pokémon. Con mucha ilusión de coger en brazos a su pequeño amigo, abrió la puerta para quedar estática por un segundo mostrando felicidad tras cada respiración tras haber corrido para recibirlos.

-Puni-chan…

Lágrimas de alegría caían por el rostro de Eureka mientras sostenía al pequeño Puni-chan. Fue tanta la emoción que el pequeño Puni-chan tuvo que separarse de ella, al parecer tanta emoción lo estaba dejando sin poder respirar, a lo que Eureka se disculpo y se calmo. Gekkouga admiraba la amistad que había entre ambos haciéndole recordar a quién le hizo alcanzar su máximo potencial.

-Discúlpame Gekkouga, me emocione mucho con Puni-chan que me olvide de ti.

Gekkouga la miraba con una sonrisa haciéndole entender que no pasa nada, era normal que suceda eso después de tanto tiempo sin ver a un amigo. Eureka los hizo pasar a su casa para que pudieran estar más cómodos tras su largo viaje de vuelta a "casa".

Por otro lado en Kanto, Gary y Saúl se encontraban en el laboratorio a punto de empezar su día laboral con respecto al tema de los ultra-entes. Cansancio y aburrimiento envolvían a Gary esperando a que todo en el laboratorio empezase a funcionar.

-¡¿Qué sucede Gay?! ¿No pudiste dormir bien a noche?

Gran susto fue el que se llevó Gary al escuchar a Saul hablar de la nada.

-Maldita sea Saúl… ¡No hagas eso!

-Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento.

El cansancio era más en Gary que dejo el tema ahí para evitar ponerse de mal humor nada más empezar el día, regresó a su sitio y tomo su taza de café para olvidar lo sucedido hace instantes por causa de Saúl.

-Oye… no tienes que ponerte así amigo.

-Que te puedo decir, hoy es un día importante y yo debo estar aquí, siguiendo con la investigación, y para más empeorar la situación, no hemos encontrada nada más de información con respecto a esto, es tan frustrante.

-Tengo la solución perfecta a tu problema.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Gary se sorprendió al escuchar que Saúl tenía una idea para ayudarlo a olvidarse de todo los problemas y liberar la tensión que lo tenía atado desde el día anterior. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, Saúl por un lado mostrando gran confianza, mientras que Gary sentía dudas con respecto a la idea que pudiera tener.

-Ve donde Satoshi y yo me quedo a cargo de todo el día de hoy.

Un gran silencio inundo la habitación mientras todo empezaba funcionar al cien por ciento en las computadoras y base de datos. Saúl esperaba la respuesta de Gary a su idea, por su mente pasaría que Gary estaría de acuerdo con aquella idea.

-¿Y qué dices?

-Tú… ¡Idiota!

-¿Qué?

-Serás… Obviamente no puedo moverme de aquí, ni tú tampoco, tanto tú como yo sabemos que durante una investigación no se nos está permitido dejar el laboratorio, más que todo para descansar o asuntos de emergencia.

-Podríamos decir que está situación cuenta como una emergencia.

Gary y Saúl quedaron sorprendidos de escuchar una tercera voz que se encontraban en la habitación. Un hombre cercano a la mediana edad interrumpía su pequeña conversación tras escucharlos al llegar al laboratorio.

-Profesor Hatake…- decía Gary mostrando respeto hacia su persona olvidándose de Saul.

-Buenos días profesor.

-Lamentamos que haya tenido que escucharnos hablando de cosas innecesarias, comenzaremos con nuestra labor de inmediato- decía un Gary completamente nervioso por una posible sanción de parte del profesor.

-Gary…

El solo escucharlo decir su nombre, provocaba a Gary más tensión de la que podrían soportar, sin mencionar que un gran pánico lo rodeaba.

-En una hora Satoshi comenzará su batalla, Gary.

Una nueva sorpresa para Gary lo dejo helado, esperaba alguna sanción o queja de parte del profesor Hatake. Saúl levantó su mirada igual de sorprendido al escucharlo y giro a ver a la reacción de Gary, pero él seguía en postura de respeto.

-Gary, por favor, levanta la mirada, no es que te vaya a golpear o algo por el estilo; tienes mi permiso para ir a ver a Satoshi.

-…pe… pero profesor Hatake, tenemos… que…

El profesor Hatake silencio a Gary de forma calmada para luego acercarse hacia él y hacerle entrar en razón.

-No hay cosas más importante en momentos como estos que ir a apoyar a un amigo.

-Profesor…

-Ve Gary, apoya-lo.

Gary levantó su mirada hacia su profesor aún sorprendido; en él veía una mirada que le hacía sentir más tranquilo, se notaba en él un gran aura, se podía sentir como la tensión en él se iba desvaneciendo. Gary reacciono y ante la mirada del profesor su rostro cambio y mostrando una sonrisa agradeció al profesor, tomo sus cosas y salió con dirección al centro de Batalla.

A la vista Saúl y el profesor Hatake veían a Gary ir alejándose poco a poco.

-Profesor… lo que acaba de…

-Saúl, era necesario, quizá sea la forma en que Satoshi consiga el preciado título.

-Pero… por qué…

-Volvamos al trabajo, hay mucho que hacer ¿no? Jajaja.

-Ah… sí.

Saúl solo soltó una pequeña risa acompañada de una sonrisa tímida y forzada, mientras el profesor acomodaba todo para iniciar con la labor del día.

- _¿Por qué el profesor estaba interesado en Satoshi? Normalmente estos temas poco le importan._

-¡Saúl! Rápido o te reduciré la paga.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Y así ambos se pusieron al trabajo. En Kalos la situación era diferente, en casa de los rubios Gekkouga y Puni-chan la pasaban de maravilla junto a sus antiguos amigos Pokémon cuando viajaban por Kalos. Eureka los veía con gran fervor y cada vez se notaba más el brillo en su ojos de solo verlos; es cuando llega el hermano de Eureka algo sorprendido de ver otra vez a Gekkouga y Puni-chan.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí.

-¡Citron! ¡Puni-chan y Gekkouga regresaron!

-Sí.

Una feliz mirada hacia que en Eureka volviera a regresar el fervor por los Pokémon.

-Ahora que recuerdo… Puni-chan era capaz de comunicarse con nosotros ¿verdad?

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Puni-chan! No me has contado porque regresaste.

Puni-chan se alejó de los demás y dio un salto hacia el mueble donde se encontraba Eureka echada bocabajo.

-Vine a cumplir la promesa que te hice.

-Promesa…

El recuerdo de aquella promesa regreso en Eureka, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, se había olvidado lo que ella también se había prometido; junto a Puni-chan y Dedenne iniciarían su propia aventura tal cual lo hizo Satoshi en su momento. Citron solo los miraba junto a una sonrisa al igual que los demás Pokémon; Dedenne brincó al lado de Puni-chan y juntos mostraron una mirada de ambición y de seguridad.

-Puni-chan… Dedenne…

-Eureka, es hora de empezar tu propia aventura, ¿no crees?- cuestionaba su hermano al sentarse junto a ella.

-Hermano…

Eureka le miró pensativa por unos segundos para después afirmar otra vez su deseo de iniciar su aventura como entrenadora Pokémon generando risas de alegría entre todos en el lugar.

Por un largo camino recto hacia Sekiei Plateau (Meseta Añil) se encontraba Gary con tiempo de sobra para poder ver a Satoshi y compañía antes de ingresar a la torre de batalla, para intentar por segunda vez el proclamarse como campeón de Kanto. En tan solo unos minutos, Gary logro divisar al túmulo de personas que se encontraba ahí para apreciar los combates que tendría Satoshi; en otras ocasiones lo que sucedía dentro de la Torre no era visto por nadie, pero es en esta ocasión que por primera vez se transmitirá en vivo los posibles encuentros que podría tener Satoshi al ingresar.

-Vaya, muchas personas vinieron a ver a Satoshi.

-Señor Gary, es un gusto poder verlo aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Le conozco?

-Permítame presentarme, soy el encargado de este gran acontecimiento, como es la primera vez que sucede esto, me pidieron estar al tanto de todo el día de hoy.

-Entiendo- decía al ignorar cada palabra buscando donde se encontraban todos.

-Oh… de seguro está buscando al entrenador Satoshi.

-Sí.

-Sígame por favor, se encuentra por aquí.

Gary empezó a caminar por donde el encargado le guiaba, tras cada paso para Gary, podía observar más personas que se encontraban por el lugar quedando asombrado por la magnitud de atención que generaba Satoshi.

- _¿Todo esto ha sido capaz de crear Satoshi con su esfuerzo…?_

- _Qué envidia…_

Una pregunta que hizo que Gary mostrase una sonrisa, que además de generar admiración, le provocaba envidia de Satoshi, quizá alguna vez pudo terminar así de haber seguido como un entrenador Pokémon, pero eso era el pasado para Gary, trato de olvidarlo y mientras volvía a la realidad ya se encontraba donde todos.

-Joven Satoshi, el joven Gary se encuentra aquí, con su permiso.

-¡Wao! Gary, no pensé que estarías aquí, ¿no deberías estar en el laboratorio?

-Era un día importante, no podía el permitirme faltar.

Sus miradas originaban un ambiente sano y acogedor, no solo se encontraban ahí Satoshi y Gary; su madre Hanako, su gran consejero y amigo Takeshi, al igual que varios familiares suyos y amigos. Hanako, su madre, aún no se podía crear la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban alrededor, para ella era fascinante y le llenaba de orgullo ver que su hijo era admirado por muchas personas como un gran entrenador; fue como ver su sueño de ser entrenadora refleja en su mayor orgullo.

-Esto es algo incómodo, ¿no creen?- mencionaba Satoshi.

-Esto demuestra lo mucho que las personas están ansiosas de verte luchar Satoshi- decía su madre con mucha determinación.

-Eh… claro, jaja.

-¿Ya tienes una nueva estrategia para tus encuentros?- cuestionaba Takeshi ansioso de escucharle.

-Sí, pero no les diré, quiero que sea un sorpresa.

-Oh, vamos, aunque sea un poco- insistía Takeshi.

-Lo siento, jaja, pero prefiero sorprenderlos- decía con gran entusiasmo y determinación.

Takeshi solo sonrió mirando hacia el suelo para luego reconocer que sería difícil escucharle decir algo con respecto a su estrategia.

-Joven Satoshi, ya es hora por favor acompáñeme, la familia puede acompañarnos también.

Satoshi se acomodo su gorra y guantes, respiro profundamente y con un mirada determinante y seria comenzó a seguir al encargado mientras era seguido por su familia y amigos. En el camino hacia la posición donde debería estar Satoshi, se escuchaba a las personas que se encontraban a su lado al pasar dándole apoyo; esto provocaba cada vez a Satoshi un poco de vergüenza tratando de ocultarla con risas pequeñas saludando a las personas, atrás suyo se encontraban los demás observando la espalda de Satoshi y cada paso que daba hacia la entrada.

-Muy bien, espere aquí, hasta que den la señal de que pueda entrar.

-Está bien, gracias.

- _Una vez más aquí_.

En lo que Satoshi recordaba su experiencia anterior, su compañero Pikachu se subió a su cabeza ansioso por empezar a pelear. Satoshi lo bajo y sostuvo en sus manos, quedando así los dos mirándose con ganas de combatir juntos.

-Satoshi, mucha suerte- decía Gary al posar su mano en su hombro.

-Gracias Gary, Pikachu y los demás darán lo mejor de sí, al igual que yo- decía Satoshi mostrando su característico puño en señal de confianza.

-En el pasado tu y yo, no podíamos vernos ni en pintura, siempre buscaba la manera de molestarte y de ti hacia mí era lo mismo, pero con el pasar de los años eso se fue perdiendo.

-Sí, es bueno que ahora podamos llevarnos mucho mejor Gary.

-Al principio te consideraba un mediocre, tiempo después empecé a considerarte un rival… y hoy en día…

Un pequeño silencio acompañaban las palabras de Gary hacia Satoshi; su madre observa feliz la situación al igual que Takeshi, ver el cambio de actitud en su relación era muy llamativo.

-Hoy en día, te considero mi mejor amigo, y un hermano.

El rostro en primera instancia de Satoshi no reflejaba lo que estaba pensando al escuchar cada palabra de Gary. Los recuerdos vinieron a él, Gary tenía razón, con el pasar del tiempo su relación fue cambiado; un cambio para bien. Satoshi cerró sus ojos por un momento, levantó su mirada al volver a abrirlos y le regalo una sonrisa a Gary, al cual al verlo entendió rápidamente lo que significaba; Satoshi pensaba de igual manera, no solo lo consideraba un amigo, sino un hermano.

-Te prometo, al igual que a todos aquí presentes que está vez no perderé.

-No dudo de ello- decía Gary.

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Yo conozco a Satoshi! ¡Necesito verle!

El momento fue interrumpido al ver como un chico trataba de meterse entre todo el tumulto para llegar a donde Satoshi. Tras mucho esfuerzo por parte del chico, logro su cometido, aunque para mala suerte suya, no pudo evitar el tropezarse al llegar a su destino, siendo así observado por todos los que se encontraban cerca confundidos por la situación.

-Y ahora… decía Gary extrañado.

-Ah… debo ver a Satoshi…- decía el chico levantándose del suelo.

-Oh… es Kuraro- decía Satoshi sorprendido.

-¿Kuraro?- preguntaba su madre.

-Bueno… verás…

Antes de que Satoshi pudiera contarle quien era el chico, dos personas de seguridad junto al encargado aparecieron en el lugar tratando de sacar al chico y que siga causando disturbios.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Esperen!- decía Kuraro mirando preocupada al no ver escapatoria.

-Se acabo niño, no sé cómo te colaste, pero está causando disturbios- mencionaba uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!

La situación cambio al aparecer Satoshi en frente de todos para evitar que sacaran a Kuraro forzadamente. En kuraro se encontró calma al ver que Satoshi estaba frente a él defendiéndolo.

-¡Satoshi!

-Que gusto me da verte otra vez Kuraro.

-Disculpe joven Satoshi, pero, ¿conoce a este muchacho?- cuestionaba el encargado.

-Sí, descuiden, es una buena persona; pero mi sorpresa es verte aquí Kuraro.

-Necesitaba poder verte y decirte que tengas mucha suerte el día de hoy, no, miento estoy seguro de que ganarás, no necesitas de suerte.

Otra vez este muchacho generó en Satoshi admiración, le empezaba a recordar un poco a él cuando era más pequeño e inexperto.

-Muchas gracias Kuraro.

Este momento se vio interrumpido al escucharse por los altavoces que era el momento de que Satoshi entrase a la Torre de batalla. Las personas empezaron a entusiasmarse, la espera terminaba, era tiempo de presenciar el combate que exhibiría Satoshi junto a sus Pokémon dentro de la Torre.

-¡Tú puedes Satoshi! ¡Ánimos!

Es lo que todas las personas gritaban una y otra vez a Satoshi.

-Un paso a la vez Pikachu…

-Pika…

Satoshi respiro suavemente recordando todo lo que hizo para volver a estar a unos cuantos pasos más de ser el campeón definitivo de Kanto. Su compañero Pikachu le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza para que reaccionará; Satoshi solo rió y empezó a caminar, pero todo se volvió a detener al ver que una persona completamente agitada se encontraba detrás de Satoshi; la reacción de las personas ante la persona hizo que Satoshi se detuviese y se diera vuelta para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Su asombro era completamente notorio, se encontraba extrañado y a la vez alegre de poder ver a tres más de sus grandes amigos ahí. May, Drew y Serena llegaron sorpresivamente justo antes de que Satoshi entrase, en sus rostros se podía observar lo agitados que se encontraban.

-Llegamos a tiempo…- decía May.

-Esto es lo que se siente tras correr por mucho tiempo…- Decía un Drew muy cansado.

-Satoshi… espera… por favor- mencionaba Serena tratando de recuperar su respiración normal.

-Chicos… Oh, también el señor Makoto.

-Parece que llegamos en un momento oportuno, eh Satoshi.

-Pues sí, jeje.

-Pero bueno, sé que estamos causando que pierdas tiempo para ingresar, pero los chicos no querían irse sin despedirse de ti.

Satoshi al escucharlo solo miraba hacia abajo emocionado tras escuchar eso; ya con los chicos recuperados de aliento, se acercaron donde Satoshi para decir sus últimas palabras antes de partir.

-Debes estar orgulloso de que yo te éste deseando lo mejor, eso es obvio- decía un Drew con actitud muy egocéntrico.

-Jaja, por supuesto Drew.

-Solo confía en ti y en tus Pokémon Satoshi, estoy seguro que serás un digno campeón- decía un Drew fuera de su lado egocentrista.

Satoshi ante esto solo le regalo una sonrisa, veía un lado muy distinto y poco habitual en él.

-Usa toda tu fuerza Satoshi, demuestra tu gran espíritu luchador, quiero saber que peleaste como aquel que conocí en Hoenn, mejor dicho, que pelees mucho mejor.

-Vaya May, me has hecho recordar muchas cosas que pasamos en Hoenn, jaja.

-Jajaja, tú puedes Satoshi.

Fue lo último que decía May a su antiguo compañero de viaje. Era el turno de Serena, quizá lo más esperado, Serena fue reconocida por casi todos los que se encontraban ahí como la Reina de Kalos, además de verla en el evento que aconteció hace un día.

-Miren, Serena parece que conoce a Satoshi- murmuraba un espectador de entre las personas reunidas.

-Sí, ¿serán amigos?- sé cuestionaba entre murmullo una mujer cercana.

-¡Ay, que envidia!- se escuchaba entre jóvenes fanáticos de ambos.

- _¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Dos de mis mayores ídolos, frente a mí!_ \- se comentaba un entusiasmado Kuraro al verlos juntos.

-Parece que tienen mucha atención en nosotros- comentaba Satoshi a Serena algo avergonzado por la situación.

-Así parece- decía Serena al soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Y bien, Serena… una última despedida.

-Sí… pero…

-¿Qué cosa?

Serena jugaba con sus dedos al tener sus manos entrelazadas, esperando soltar las palabras que deseaba decir, pero solo consiguió soltar una risa pequeña.

-Solo quería verte una última vez antes de volver a separarnos.

-Oh… sí, yo también deseaba eso- decía Satoshi un poco desanimado tras escucharla.

Escasos segundos fueron los que pasaron, cuando sin darse cuenta, Satoshi no pudo reaccionar al ya tener cerca a Serena apoyada en su hombro, dejando no solo a él sorprendido, sino también a la multitud asombrados por lo que veían, gritos de asombro se escuchaban alrededor.

-¡Lo abrazó!

-¡¿Acaso son pareja?!

-¡Serena! ¡Satoshi!

Todo tipo de gritos se escuchaban mientras que sus amigos solo presenciaban su pequeña escena más que contentos y felices. Aunque uno que otro envidiando a cierto chico (Takeshi cof-cof).

-Esto… Serena…

-Me gustó mucho poder verte una vez más Satoshi, en otro momento, no hubiese tenido las agallas de hacer esto, pero siento que a pesar de habernos visto poco tiempo, hemos conectado mucho mejor que la primera vez que nos reencontramos, y estoy feliz por ello.

Satoshi escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de Serena mientras él poco a poco iba rodeando a Serena con sus brazos. Satoshi no logro rodear-la al sentir como Serena se separaba de él, haciendo que Satoshi parase y empezará a separar sus brazos. Ya separados Serena miro fijamente a un Satoshi aún sorprendido y nervioso.

-¡Gana! ¡Satoshi!

Satoshi ante sus últimas palabras soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción; volvió a levantar su mirada hacia ella, le sonrió y se dio media vuelta, mientras era observado aún por un Serena ruborizada y orgullosa de quien tenía en frente. Satoshi avanzó, se paró en la puerta y hacía su amigo Pikachu y para él, alentó.

-¡Es nuestro momento, Pikachu!

-¡Pika!

Y así con actitud de ganador tanto Pikachu como Satoshi ingresaron mientras se cerraban las puertas; todos veían con admiración como Satoshi desaparecía entre cada paso que daba, familia orgullosa, amigos orgullosos, y compañeros. Poco antes de que todo esto sucediera, en casa de los rubios se quedaron asombrados tras escuchar lo que Puni-chan les contaba que podía hacer tras una duda que tenía Citron al ver a Gekkouga.

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

-¡Vaya Puni-chan es asombroso!- exclamaba Eureka ruborizada de alegría.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero podrán ver lo que quieren.

Puni-chan empezó a reunir energía hasta encontrar el punto exacto donde se encontraban partes de él; tras unos segundos intensos, por fin encontró la ubicación y ahí estaba, todos podían ver a Satoshi justo antes de entrar a la Torre de Batalla. La cara de todos denotaba alegría de ver algo realmente extraordinario y de poder ver a Satoshi. Todos estaban fascinados y cierto Pokémon empezó a tener recuerdos otra vez del pasado.

-Parece que Satoshi está a punto de combatir en algún gimnasio o evento- comentaba Citron muy atento a la imagen.

-¡Tú puedes Satoshi!- gritaba Eureka observando desde el mueble.

Y así todo reunidos animaban a Satoshi hasta que desapareciera de la imagen proyectada por Puni-chan.

- _No recordaba que esto fuera tan agotador, pero valió la pena-_ se decía Puni-chan cansándose por usar sus poderes.

- _Debo… entrenar…_ \- se decía entre risas mentales Puni-chan aun manteniendo la imagen proyectada.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, hasta otro capítulo :D**


	7. Porque he creído en mis Pokemon

**Nota: Me agrada mucho que mi historia la estén viendo muchos, pero como así gana visitas y follows, desearía también sus comentarios, eso ayuda mucho a que me den más ánimos de continuar con las siguientes partes de esta historia, sin más les dejo con el capítulo 7 :D**

 **Capítulo 7: Porque… he creído en mis Pokemon**

- _Está sensación de… no… no es miedo… está sensación, no la había vuelto a sentir en mucho tiempo… estoy impaciente por luchar._

Fue el pensamiento de Satoshi mientras se acercaba a la primera cámara de batalla, mostrando un rostro de deseo por luchar lo más rápido posible y demostrar que todo el entrenamiento previo no fue en vano hasta el día de hoy.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Está vez vamos a vencer! ¡Te lo prometo!

Pikachu solo miró de reojo a su entrenador confiado de su palabra; lo que no sabían al igual que la primera vez, es que eran observados por los cuatro del alto mando.

-Otra vez el chico Satoshi…- comentaba el domador de Dragones.

-Dicen que en está ocasión solo hubieron 3 veces en todo el torneo que perdió en duelo- destacaba el experto en artes marciales.

-Esperemos que esta vez logre pasar de la primera cámara, ¿no es así, Kanna?- cuestionaba con cierta burla la anciana a la amante de los Pokemon hielo.

-Respeta a este chico Kikuko, para haber llegado hasta aquí por segunda vez y de forma consecutiva, no hay que tomarlo a la ligera.

-Yo solo decía Kanna, jajaja.

-Me voy, llegó la hora de luchar- decía esto al abrir la puerta hacía su cámara.

Kanna iba en dirección a encontrarse con Satoshi mientras sus compañeros tomaban posiciones para observar el espectáculo.

- _Veamos de que eres capaz está vez chico…_

Fuera del lugar, se encontraba todo el público entusiasmado y ansioso por que empezará el primer duelo y que no fuera el único en verse ese día. Mucha más gente iba llegando y tomando lugar para presenciar las batallas que tanto esperaban; por otro lado se encontraban la familia y amigos de Satoshi esperando al igual que todos en zona a parte, lo cual les resultaban un tanto extraño por tal cuidado.

-Yo venía a ver, pero no creí que pasaría esto…- decía la madre de Satoshi entre pequeñas risas.

-Al menos no tendremos que soportar a personas que estén más concentrados en otras cosas, en vez de ver el encuentro- comentaba un Gary frió ante la situación.

-Parece que Satoshi ya entro a la primera cámara, es raro ahora poder verlo, pero a la vez mejor, podremos sentir como está viviendo Satoshi cada segundo dentro de la Torre- mencionaba un Takeshi entusiasmado por el pronto inició.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos, tenemos un vuelo que en poco tiempo y no queremos llegar tarde- comentaba el señor Makoto a los familiares y amigos de Satoshi.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme a ver como Satoshi pateaba el suelo con ellos- decía haciendo berrinche como un niña.

-Siento mucho la actitud de esta niña, al parecer no le enseña…

Drew no termino de hablar al ser golpeaba fuertemente por May en el estómago dejando completamente adolorido y sin poder hablar.

-Ay qué cosas ¿no?, Drew dice tonterías, es mejor que nos movamos, hasta pronto- decía May arrastrando de la pierna a un pobre, adolorido y muerte Drew.

- _¿Con estos chicos ha viajado Satoshi?_ \- Se cuestionaba un preocupado Gary.

-Fue un placer haber estado en su región y fue un honor poder haber visitado su hogar señora Hanako- decía una respetuosa Serena con las personas frente a ella.

Serena fue correspondida por todos con una gran sonrisa, demostrándole que esperaban que regresará pronto algún día a Kanto. Serena se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con Drew, May y el señor Makoto para partir.

-Disculpen, ahora si podemos irnos.

-Ah, claro, con respecto a eso…- decía un Makoto algo nervioso.

-No entiendo…

Serena estaba completamente confundida y más aún al ver las sonrisas que le mostraban Drew y May ante lo dicho por el señor Makoto.

-Podría alguno de ustedes explicarme que sucede… ¡No entiendo nada!

-Lo que el señor Makoto quiere decir es que nosotros nos regresamos a Hoenn… pero tú, te quedarás aquí.

-¡¿Como que me quedaré aquí?!- Exclamaba en voz baja preocupada y nerviosa.

-Creí que te alegraría la noticia…- decía Makoto confundido por la reacción de Serena.

-Cla-cla-cla-claro que lo estoy, pero esto es repentino.

-Vamos Serena, se que lo deseas mucho- decía May con una sonrisa y mirada pervertida.

-¡May!- exclamaba Serena muy avergonzada.

-Ya párenle chicas, el tiempo corre.

-¡Tú cállate Drew!- gritaban a la vez Serena y May.

El repentino grito de las chicas dejó pasmado a Drew quién empezaba a ver que cada vez le tenían menos respeto las chicas tras pasar los días.

-Hubo un tiempo… en que yo era… más respetado…

-Jaja, lo siento Drew- decía el señor Makoto.

-Entonces… ya está decidido, tú te quedas y nosotros nos vamos- mencionaba May al entregarle su maleta con todas sus cosas a Serena.

Serena no le quedó más que aceptar la idea y recibir sus cosas de parte de May; se encontraba dudosa ante la situación, pero fue cuestión de segundos que cada uno pusiera sus manos frente a ella en señal de unión, para hacerla entender que lo que hacían, era por amor hacia ella; la duda escapo de ella y añadió su mano junto a la de ellos, para así soltarse sonrisas, despedirse y quedar Serena completamente sola.

Serena al ya no lograr divisar a sus amigos respiro profundamente y se dio medio vuelta, observando casi cerca a ella a la multitud que esperaba ansiosa el inicio del primer encuentro.

-No tengo más remedio que ir… ojalá… no se queden mirando raro cuando sepan que me quedaré…

Ya dentro de la cámara Satoshi esperaba con ansias que Kanna apareciera para iniciar con el encuentro, en su rostro se podía ver la vieja mirada de confianza que tenía cuando aún era un principiante entrenador, pero claro está, que a la edad de hoy, tiene mucha más experiencia que en aquel entonces.

- _Ven rápido Kanna, tenemos un encuentro pendiente por librar._

-Esa mirada tuya, me dice que no aguantas más el deseo de pelear.. ¿no es así?

-Jajaja, me conoces a la perfección, Kanna.

-Ya conoces las nuevas reglas, ¿verdad?

-Jaja, ¡Por supuesto!

Efectivamente, las reglas cambiaron a partir de hace de ese año, normalmente las batallas oficiales se libraban con un máximo de 6 Pokémon por entrenador, a día de hoy, la cantidad sigue siendo la misma, pudiendo llevar hasta 6 Pokemon, pero en batalla se redujo a usar 3 Pokemon por encuentro.

-Hum… muéstrame todo el poder que tengan.

-No hace falta que lo digas.

-Coloca a tus Pokemon que no participarán del encuentro en el podio.

-Claro.

Satoshi se acercó al podio y dejo 3 pokebola, quedando con él, dos y Pikachu. Ambos se posicionaron en sus áreas respectivas para iniciar el duelo, el primer encuentro entre ambos dejo a todos los aficionados con mucha más emoción al escuchar las palabras intensas de cada uno de ellos. Kanna sacó su primera pokebola a la vez que Satoshi para dar inicio al primer encuentro y batalla de la cámara.

-¡Está vez será mucho más complicado que aquel día Satoshi!- decía Kanna arrojando la pokebola.

-¡Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar!

Ambas pokebolas se abrieron y de cada una salió el Pokemon respectivo, por parte de Kanna decidió comenzar con su Jugon (Dewgong) un hermoso Pokemon de pelaje blanco amante del frío; por parte de Satoshi, al campo de batalla salió su querido Fushigibana (Venusaur) impaciente por pelear al igual que el entrenador.

Toda la multitud fuera de la torre empezó a gritar de emoción al iniciar por fin el encuentro. Sin perder tiempo Satoshi ordenó a Fushigibana a dar el primer ataque del encuentro, entre rápidos movimientos Jugon quedó sorprendido ante su velocidad al igual que Kanna; con una rápida e intensa embestida logró empujar varias metros a Jugon dejándole cerca a su entrenadora. La multitud no se lo podía creer, era la primera vez que veían a un Fushigibana tan rápido.

-Parece que las cosas no le serán tan fáciles esta vez a Kanna- mencionaba Wataru a sus compañeros.

La sorpresa en Kanna duro solo unos segundos más después de la embestida contra su Jugon, rápidamente su mirada cambio en admiración por haber logrado algo casi imposible, consiguió que un Pokemon estacionario logrará semejante velocidad. La emoción rondaba el ambiente y sin sentirse presionada ordenó a Jugon a empezar a rodear a Fushigibana, para acto seguido con un potente rayo hielo intentar dar un golpe directo a Fushigibana; y como ella esperaba el ataque fue directo. La cara de satisfacción embargaba a Kanna, supo que con esa ataque directo el primer encuentro daría su fin.

-Pensé que duraría más, con esa velocidad que tenía, debería haber esquivado el ataque fácilmente- decía Kanna algo decepcionada esperando que el humo se disipará del área.

-Tú Jugon sigue siendo tan rápido como siempre Kanna.

Más allá de sus palabras a Satoshi parecía no importarle mucho lo que pasaba en aquel momento. La niebla formada por el rayo hielo se iba disipando y el rostro de Kanna iba cambiando poco a poco, al ver lo frió en la mirada de Satoshi al pasar el tiempo, claramente Satoshi no se encontraba intranquilo por la situación.

- _¿Cómo es que esta tan tranquilo?_

La niebla se esfumaba y antes de deshacerse por completo Fushigibana salió rápidamente de la ella sorprendiendo a Jugon, Kanna, sus compañeros y al público espectador.

-¡Imposible!- gritó al observar al Pokemon completamente ileso.

-No sólo entrenamos su velocidad… la última vez que nos enfrentamos, Fushigibana no resistía un simple ataque de tipo de hielo, después de todo es su debilidad, pero hoy en día... ¡Esa debilidad ya no existe!

Fushigibana con un movimiento veloz se puso detrás de Jugon sorprendiéndole otra vez, rápidamente Fushigibana ordenado por Satoshi le dio una gran embestida dejando a Jugon suspendido en el aire incapaz de defenderse; Fushigibana empezó a cargar su ataque para intentar acabar de un golpe directo con Jugon; Kanna reaccionó instantáneamente ordenando a Jugon a usar nuevamente Rayo hielo, empezando a cargar también su ataque aún suspendido en el aire.

-¡Esta vez ganaremos nosotros Kanna! ¡Dale con todo Fushigibana!

Fushigibana terminaba de cargar su ataque; Jugon cargo más rápido y lanzó su ataque para evitar que Fushigibana terminará de preparar el suyo; el rayo hielo fue con máxima velocidad logrando impactar por segunda vez en Fushigibana. Kanna prefería mantener la calma hasta que inesperadamente el ataque de Fushigibana apareció de entre la niebla formada impactando directamente en Jugon haciéndole caer y dejando al Pokemon completamente debilitado sin poder luchar, generando que Satoshi ganará la primera batalla.

-¡Genial Fushigibana!

-¡Gog!

Kanna quedó completamente impactada al ver tal evolución en el Fushigibana de Satoshi, jamás hubiera imaginado que en tan solo un año se volvería más fuerte. El asombro no solo alcanzó a Kanna, sus compañeros quedaron pasmados con tan rápido encuentro.

-Jaja, y yo que me burla de este chico- decía hilarante Kikuko.

-Veamos de que es capaz para la siguiente batalla- decía Wataru observando seriamente y calmado la pantalla.

Fuera de la Torre las personas celebraban la primer victoria del encuentro para Satoshi, la gente se sentía muy animada tras ver tal destreza para acabar rápidamente una batalla que debería haber sido más igualada por las debilidades entre ambos Pokemon.

-Increíble… y pensar que Satoshi antes era un inepto para las batallas, logró mejorar en cada aspecto a Fushigibana…- decía Shigeru (Gary) asombrado.

-Así pensabas… de mi hijo…- decía Hanako (Delia) algo deprimida.

-¡Ah! ¡Bueno… yo! ¡Lo que quería decir…!

-Jaja, no importa Shigeru, lo importante es lo fuerte y astuto que se ha vuelto Satoshi- decía Hanako orgullosa de su hijo.

-Yo también creó que Satoshi se ha vuelto muy fuerte…

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar otra voz detrás de ellos, al girar a ver se dieron cuenta que Serena había regresado al lugar.

-bueno… no lo he visto por mucho tiempo, ni lo he visto entrenar… pero sé que se ha vuelto muy fuerte, siento eso- mencionaba un Serena algo apenada y mostrando una gran sonrisa a todos.

-Me preguntaba en qué momento regresarías Serena- decía Hanako devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Serena se asombro al escuchar a Hanako, Serena no entendía el por qué de su reacción, aún sorprendida fue tomada por Hanako y la invitó a acercarse con los demás para poder ver el encuentro todos juntos. Serena se encontraba feliz por el recibimiento, pero aún deseaba saber cómo sabía que ella regresaría al lugar.

-Señora Hanako… ¿usted sabía que regresaría?

-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno, pensé que sus reacciones serían distintas y quizá…

Serena no termino de hablar al ser interrumpida por Hanako.

-No le tomes importancia a ello, debemos animar a nuestro Satoshi, ¿verdad?

Un leve sonrojo se origino en Serena al escuchar a Hanako, por su mente pasaba una día muy distinta a la de Hanako, la cual rápidamente se percato, pero hizo caso omiso a la actitud de Serena. Ya con todos Serena volvió a saludar; segundos después vio hacia el monitor y empezar a cuestionar sobre lo ocurrido mientras ella llegaba. Shigeru tomo la palabra y le contó lo sucedido dejando a Serena realmente impresionado al escuchar sobre lo que aconteció hace unos instantes.

- _Así que Satoshi… en verdad es más fuerte de lo que pensaba… me alegro-_ se decía Serena en sus pensamientos al brotar un sonrisa de felicidad por lo que escuchó.

-¡El próximo encuentro está por comenzar!- gritaba un espectador del lugar.

-¡¿Qué Pokémon será ahora?!

Dentro de la cámara Kanna le demostraba respeto a Satoshi por lo que había logrado conseguir con su Pokemon, era momento de continuar, Satoshi regresó a Fushigibana agradeciéndole por su trabajo; una atmósfera positiva rodeaba a Satoshi confiado en que el siguiente el pelear lo haría igual de bien que Fushigibana. Regresó la pokebola de Fushigibana a su cinturón y sacó una nueva pokebola para el próximo encuentro.

-¡Ve! ¡ Kabigon (Snorlax)!

-¿Kabigon, eh?- se cuestionaba Kanna algo intrigada por la elección.

Kanna aún confiada de poder ponerse por encima de Satoshi en el combate, tomo la decisión de usar a su Rougela (Jynx), ambos Pokémon ya estaban listos para el combate, sorprendentemente, para beneficios de Satoshi Kabigon estaba despierto para el encuentro, aunque aún así se mostraba atento ante la posibilidad de que cayera dormido durante el encuentro.

- _Debo acabar esto rápido para no tener que recurrir al último recurso por si se duerme._

¡Bien! ¡Kabigon! ¡Como lo practicamos!

Entrenador y Pokémon afirmaron juntos ante lo dicho por Satoshi.

 _-¿Ahora qué intenta este chico? No debo bajar la guardia._

El encuentro dio inicio con Rougela dando el primer movimiento, Kanna sentía que Satoshi intentaría algo en algún momento en que se acercase al ver su rostro de satisfacción, ante esta duda Kanna ordenó a Rougela a atacar, pero antes de llegar a Kabigon, la hizo fintar y usar atracción para intentar facilitar las cosas a su favor. Por un momento Satoshi parecía haber quedado impresionado ante eso, pero más que eso, era de confusión, en Kanna empezaba a preocupar la poca reacción de Satoshi antes esto.

-Bueno… está enamorado… que se le va a hacer…

-¿Te estás dando por vencido Satoshi?- cuestionaba Kanna.

-Mm… No, Kabigon haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Kabigon, con mucho apuro empezó a perseguir a Rougela por toda la arena de combate dejando a todo espectador boquiabierto sin entender lo que pasaba; Rougela por su parte corría despavorida tratando de sacárselo de encima, Kanna ya realmente enojada por lo que veía ordenaba a Rougela a usar todos sus ataques posibles, pero era realmente inútil. Kabigon tenía mucha resistencia ante sus ataques y más, cegado por la atracción de Rougela, nadie entendía que pasaba; llego el punto en que Kanna se aburrió de ver tan humillante escena que hizo que Rougela deshiciera la atracción de Kabigon.

-Parece que Rougela está más cansada de lo que esperabas Kanna.

- _Este niño… la forma fue audaz, pero a su vez… tan estúpida y humillante..._

 _-_ Verás Kanna, me gustaría que el encuentro durase más, pero debo finiquitarlo ahora, ¡Kabigon! ¡Usa puño de Fuego!

Fuera de la torre, el grupo de amigos, sobretodo Shigeru, se encontraban sorprendidos por el ataque que sabía Kabigon.

-¡¿En qué momento Satoshi le enseño ese ataque a Kabigon?!

-Satoshi a estado entrenado mucho Shigeru, no has podido ver lo mucho que ha evolucionado Satoshi…- comentaba Hanako aún sorprendida por lo que habían visto antes.

-Ha forjado a un gran chico señora Hanako- alababa Takeshi a Hanako.

-Jaja, vas a hacer que me ponga roja Takeshi, jeje- decía algo avergonzada por la manera en cómo se lo dijo Takeshi.

Dentro de la Torre de batalla Kabigon logró llegar a Rougela dejándola muy agotada, pero aún en combate, a lo que Kanna aprovechando que Kabigon tenía que recuperar energía ordenó a Rougela a lanzar con su última energía un rayo hielo, pero antes de que el ataque impactará en Kabigon, él logró con la palma de su pata frenar el ataque, dejando atónita a Kanna quien no se lo podía creer.

- _¡¿Cómo es qué este chico mejoró tanto en tan poco tiempo a sus Pokemon?!_

-¡Kabigon! ¡Puño de Fuego!

Las llamas empezaron a envolver a su puño derritiendo el rayo de hielo, y en fuerte golpe dejo a Rougela completamente debilitada dejándola fuera de combate. El segundo asalto había concluido, solo hacía falta uno más para Satoshi para poder avanzar a la siguiente cámara.

-¿Cómo… es que los hiciste tan fuertes… en el poco tiempo que tuviste de entrenamiento…?- cuestionaba una Kanna completamente frustrada.

-¿Cómo…? Pues verás… sucede… bueno, es… porque… he creído en mis Pokemon.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 7, espero les haya agrado, hemos entrado por así decirlo, al arco del alto mando, va a estar bien complicado ya que, narrar combates Pokemon no me es habitual, voy aprendiendo poco a poco; hasta la próxima parte :D**


End file.
